Returning What was Lost
by dunuelos
Summary: Inspired by lawslave's Search and You Will Find. Tony Renzulli knew that there was something special about his boot, Jimmy Riordan. He just needed to figure out what that was. Complete as far as I planned on taking it.
1. Just Like my Old Boot

A/N: Blue Bloods, as an intellectual property, is owned by Panda Productions, produced under CBS Productions, and distributed by CBS Television. This work is not-for-profit and written under the auspices of Fair Use doctrine of US Copyright Law, and is not an attempt to infringe on the rights of the owners and producers of said property.

Recently, my muse has deserted me regarding my other fics. And while I have not abandoned them, I have not decided where to take them next.

However, I still read fanfiction and, having watched Blue Bloods on Netflix in its entirety (or the first seven seasons). I decided to check for fanfiction about the show. A fanfic written by lawslave called Search and You Will Find and its sequel Building Bridges, were extremely well-written and, I felt, quite inspiring in terms of concept.

Jamie Reagan was kidnapped as a child and, 25 years later, is found by Frank Reagan working in his own department working under the name of Jimmy Riordan. The fics, I thought, were very faithful to the basic principles and characters portrayed by the show.

My thought, however, was: "What if someone else noticed Jimmy Riordan's similarity to Joe Reagan and decided to investigate?" I will use quite a number of the same basic premise as lawslave and I hope to do his work justice.

I do not plan a fic of the length and detail written by lawslave but am just writing another approach to the same idea. The chapters won't necessarily be that long.

With my father in the hospital, I just feel like writing what is, in effect, a story about doing something for a father.

* * *

Just Like my Old Boot

Sergeant Anthony "Tony" Renzulli was sitting at his desk across from his current partner and trainee. "I can't believe how long these forms are!"

Officer James "Jimmy" Riordan was used to his TO complaining. As he filled in his own forms he said, "Imagine how much worse it would be if he had been shot or, god forbid, one of us or the other responding cops had been shot."

Tony shot Jimmy a look and saw the small smirk. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I should put you in for a medal or a reprimand." Jimmy looked at him and saw that Tony wasn't being serious. Tony gave a small smile and said, "Well, at least you talking him down kept it from getting worse. I actually wish those guys had waited ten more seconds to show up."

Jimmy shrugged. "Come on, Sarge. You saw that I had him pretty calmed down. He had already let the street vendor go to move out of the way and he was in the middle of putting the gun down when he was startled by the sirens."

Tony sighed. "Yes." His face took on a harsh look. "Next time be more careful! I'm happy you tackled him before he could bring it back into position. But if one of the other guys had already been out of their car with their gun drawn, they might already be shooting and you would have been in the way! And if I hadn't seen you moving I might have taken the shot when he started raising his gun again."

Jimmy said with some embarrassment, "Sorry for worrying you, Sarge. I just didn't want anyone to get shot and they hadn't had time to get their weapons in position yet. It was pure chance that it went off in the scuffle."

Tony nodded as he made another notation. "And that is why we have all this extra paperwork to explain an incident with shots fired. Luckily, it all worked out." He smiled and said, "I have to say, college boy, you're pretty good at talking the perps down when needed."

Jimmy grinned. "He was an EDP. All that Psychology training had to be of some use."

"I guess those years weren't a complete waste of time then." Tony then grinned back and Jimmy chuckled. Tony often razzed his boot about his minor Psych degree but the truth was that Tony respected Jimmy's schooling. If he had to answer honestly if asked, he would prefer more officers out there had the same training Jimmy did.

But not many patrol officers took the time to get degrees in Criminal Justice before they entered the academy. That was the type of thing that cops did in night school so that they could impress the bosses and get promoted.

Tony then gave a soft smile and looked up. "Truth is, Jimmy, you have a special way. You're good at dealing with people, all kinds of people. You actually remind me of my old boot." A pained look crossed his face when he realized who he was talking about.

Jimmy noticed and asked quietly, "Who's that, Sarge?" He could see that there was something less than pleasant involved.

Tony paused and gave Jimmy a long look. He almost passed if off but then he decided to explain. "Joe. The last guy I was TO for. He was a lot like you, a great cop. He really put in the time and effort to learn everything I taught him. Out on patrol, he could talk to anyone. He could talk down a situation like no one else I had ever worked with. Convince witnesses to talk. Get perps to give it up and thank him for his help. You have the same thing about you."

"What happened to him?" Jimmy asked in the same quiet tone.

"He was promoted to Detective and went to work in the Warrant Squad. He was killed in the line of duty three years ago."

Jimmy could see that Tony hadn't truly gotten over it. Then he had a sudden thought. "Joe? Would that be Joe Reagan? The Commissioner's son?"

Tony's face lit up a bit. "Yeah, actually. Good people, the Reagans. Joe's brother is a detective too and his sister is in the DA's office. And the Commissioner's father was the PC when I came on the job." He paused. "You heard about that?"

Jimmy nodded. "Actually, yeah. I always knew I wanted to be a cop. When I was nearing graduation, I started looking at departments all over the East coast, trying to decide where to go." Jimmy paused to make another notation on the papers he was filling out. "I studied up on Commissioner Reagan – that's where I learned about it. The PC is why I decided to come to the NYPD. From everything I could find, there's no more honest boss than the Commissioner."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that's right. He really backs up his people but he comes down hard on corruption." Tony paused. "Actually, last year they found out that Joe wasn't taken out by a perp but by dirty cops and the Commissioner fell on that scum like a house of bricks." Tony waved his hand and Jimmy when he saw he was interested. "I'll tell you about that sometime, cop to cop. But the thing is, you do remind me of Joe."

Thinking about something Tony decided to reach into his desk. He pulled out a small framed picture from his drawer and handed it over to Jimmy with a cheerful smile. "That's Joe. That was taken by one of the guys just off duty before me and Joe went out on late night patrol. He caught us in the middle of trading jokes."

Jimmy looked at the picture with a smile. He then paused and really looked at it. "Woah. He actually even kind of looks like me."

Tony motioned for the picture and then took it back and looked at it critically. He looked at the pic and then Jimmy and then back at the pic again. He looked at Jimmy and said, "Actually? Yeah. You two could be brothers. You even have the same smile and everything."

Jimmy chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. I wish. I think that would have been far preferable to what I did have." He was a bit saddened with the comment.

Tony clucked with sympathy. He had, over the course of almost two years, coaxed Jimmy into telling about his time growing up in Buffalo and he knew that his mother was no prize. "Well. You turned out good anyway – so stop brooding about it." Tony was better than anyone else in getting Jimmy to cheer up when needed. He saw Jimmy had, once again, consciously put it out of his mind. "There you go. You never know. You _could_ be related, maybe a distant cousin or something."

Jimmy's chuckle was a small bit more cheerful. "You never know. My mom never told me who my dad was so it could be."

Tony nodded with the same direct tone he often spoke with. "Whatever the case is, you're a good man – and a good cop. Now. Let's get this paperwork finished." He paused and then said with some thought. "Then again, maybe if we take some more time Marie won't hold my dinner and I can justify eating out."

Jimmy Riordan grinned. Tony loved his wife, loved his family, but her skills in the kitchen were not, from what the Sarge said, a reason he loved her. "Well, sorry then. I'm actually done." He signed the paper and handed it over to Tony.

Tony sighed as he accepted them. "Just great. Now I got no reason to not go home yet!" He looked at Jimmy as he stood up. "Next time we have to fill out paperwork for an incident can you take just a bit more time?"

Jimmy laughed and started walking toward the door. "I'll try, Sarge. See you tomorrow." He then walked out.

Tony looked at the door with irritation as he arranged the papers and finished his own. He put them all together and then put them in a folder for the Lieutenant and placed it in the appropriate outgoing tray. He then reached for the pic that he had set on the desk and looked at it. "We still miss you around here, Joe." He gave the picture one more long, fond look and then placed it back in his drawer.

As Sergeant Renzulli puttered around the room in preparation to leave, he noticed that something was bothering him. He paused and thought about it, not knowing what exactly he was twigging on. Despite his efforts, he was coming up blank. Finally, he put everything behind him and made his way out to whatever lukewarm catastrophe Marie had waiting for him at home.


	2. A Bad and Sad History

Part 2: A Bad and Sad History

"We need to stop for coffee."

Jimmy looked at Tony and saw that his eyes had a slightly worn look today. "That's fine by me. What happened? Wife kept you up?"

Tony glanced over at Jimmy. "Nah. I just didn't sleep good last night. I don't know. I went home, ate dinner, watched the Late Late Show and then went to bed. Same as it ever was when working second shift. But I just couldn't sleep."

Jimmy nodded. He had his own nights where he couldn't fall asleep – usually after a phone call from his mother demanding more money than what he sent her already. As Sarge pulled off to the side, he called in code that they were going on break.

Jimmy paid for an extra large coffee for his partner as well as taking a regular one for himself. Tony took a long sip and then sighed. "Ahhh. That hits the spot."

Jimmy gave a small smile as he looked around for anything in their environment. "I'll be happy when we move back to early shift."

Tony nodded and sipped again. "I really don't mind being on late shift. It just throws my schedule off sometimes."

Jimmy shrugged. "It's just this week. We're back on the first shift next week."

Tony grinned. "Seniority has has its privileges."

Jimmy smirked. "And there's no one more senior than you in our precinct."

Tony barked, "Hey! Is that a dig about my age?"

Jimmy grinned. "No, Sarge."

"It better not be," he growled good-naturedly.

They quickly finished their coffee and called in to say they were back on patrol.

Jimmy, thinking about the conversation from the day before, asked, "So anyway … you mentioned something last night about how Joe Reagan passed?"

Tony winced. "Oh, yeah." He considered what to say and then looked over. "This needs to stay between you and me. Even if the arrest of several cops made the news, Joe's connection isn't widely bandied about, even if it isn't secret."

Jimmy nodded. "I wouldn't want to hear about it if it was secret."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, right. Pull the other one. No cop ever wants to be left out of the loop if he can help it."

"True."

"Anyway …" As they drove around, Sergeant Renzulli gave a long description of the Blue Templar, its history, and what happened the year before. How the FBI had brought in Danny Reagan after Joe had been killed so as to help nail the cops who were using their positions to gather money and drugs.

It was an ugly story. But Jimmy was quite interested in learning of it. The way that the Commissioner had handled it when he had found out was pure moxie. And it demonstrated, once more, that Frank Reagan would do anything to take down dirty cops when needed.

"So the one that shot Joe ate his gun?" Jimmy asked.

Tony nodded, pursing his lips to show emphasis. "Oh, yeah. That scum knew that the jig was up and Commissioner Reagan was not willing to wait for the confession back at the house. He wanted to know then and there and the scum hadn't been frisked yet." Tony looked at Jimmy. "I'm all for giving cops the benefit of the doubt when it comes to accusations, and it was a damn shame that the Feds were the ones who were trying to clean up our house, but when push came to shove, it was Commissioner Reagan who brought them down and brought them down right. If you ask me, though, he got off too easy. I would have rather seen him die by the needle."

Jimmy nodded in agreement. "A dirty cop killing a good cop? I'm with you. He should have suffered for a while instead of taking the easy way."

Tony replied, "True that." He turned onto another street to continue the patrol. "Still, it was a damn shame that Joe had to pay the price in bringing those guys to justice and cleaning up our house. Losing another son? That was too high a price for the commissioner and his family to pay if you ask me."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah." He then paused and looked over at Tony with some surprise. "Wait. Another son? I thought his other son is on the job."

Tony realized what he had said. "Oh, yeah! That was before your time. You probably never heard about that."

"Heard about what?" Jimmy asked.

"The PC actually lost another son a long time ago. It happened when I was in the academy. It was big news at the time with his dad being the PC and him being a detective at the time."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked with curiosity.

Tony looked at the time and calculated how long that story would take versus how much time they had left before finishing the patrol. He sighed. "That might be a story for tomorrow. That story is a tragedy with no happy ending."

"Basic story?"

Tony glanced over and said, "Really. Not a story for right before coming off shift. I promise I'll tell you about it. Just not right now. Okay?"

Jimmy could see that Tony really didn't want to get into it. And it wasn't as if they wouldn't have time tomorrow. He respected his partner/Training Officer enough to let it drop for the moment. "Let's talk about something more cheerful."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Let's. It's been a year. When are you going to get off the wagon and find yourself another girl?"

Jimmy gave a strangled moan. "I thought I said _more_ cheerful."

Tony chuckled. He did like giving Jimmy a hard time sometimes.

* * *

It was 1:00 in the morning and, once again, Tony Renzulli was tossing and turning.

Just as usual, he and Jimmy had finished their shift at 10:00, he had made his way home, ate dinner, spent time with the wife, watched the Late Late Show, and then went to bed.

And tired as he was, there was something that was just keeping him from falling asleep. As he hovered between the conscious and unconscious, the last two days drifted through his mind. Rather than a straightforward memory, however, pieces of it and emotions and impressions passed through his head.

Suddenly, however, something in him clicked and his eyes jumped open. He sat up in bed and said out loud, "Holy shit!"

His wife, who was mostly asleep, still reacted. In a voice which said she hadn't actually woken, his sleeping wife murmured, "Tony. Language," just like she had for twenty five years, especially after they had their kids.

He looked over and saw that she hadn't actually woken up.

Carefully, he slipped out of bed. Grabbing his cell phone from the bedside table (no cop ever slept too far out of reach of their phone if they could help it in case there was a call), he walked quietly out into the living room. He carefully closed the door behind him and, once he was certain that no noise would reach back into the bedroom, he flipped his phone open and scrolled through his contacts. Finding the right one, he hit the send button and put his phone to his ear.

The phone rang three times before a sleepy voice on the other end said in a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Jimmy!" he said quietly but urgently.

"Sarge?" the voice came back in query.

"Yeah. It's me. Listen. You have any plans tomorrow morning?"

Jimmy's voice sounded concerned. "I go for a run first thing but there's nothing else till our shift starts."

"Oh, good," he said with some relief. "I need to speak to you tomorrow morning. Somewhere private."

"What's this about?" Jimmy sounded worried.

Tony tried to calm down and give him some reassurance. "I'm sorry. I just realized what's been keeping me up and I need some help. It's not life and death, so you don't need to freak out or anything. I just knew that if I didn't call I'd never sleep."

"Yeah. Sure. We can meet at my place or I can meet at yours. Whatever you want."

Tony considered that. "Seeing as how I'm disturbing your sleep, why don't I buy you breakfast after your run? You know that stand over at Bryant Park?"

"The one with the best Gyro's?" Jimmy asked with sleepy amusement.

"Yeah. That's the one. Why don't I meet you there at 11:00? We don't have to be at the precinct till one thirty so that should work out."

"Will I have time to change after or should I be ready to go on shift after?"

Tony considered that. "I know you take the subway. Whatever you might need to bring we can put in my car. You might end up with an extra couple hours but we'll be prepared for anything."

Jimmy sounded confused but not that worried anymore. If he wasn't needed right then, it couldn't be that earth-shattering, right? "Okay. Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow around 11:00."

"Okay, Sarge. See you then. Get some sleep."

Tony chuckled, feeling some relief. "Yeah. I will. Go back to sleep, college boy." He hung up and looked at his phone.

In that moment, he was of two minds.

If he was wrong, then he would be unnecessarily upsetting his partner and unnecessarily tearing up his life maybe. He could go behind Jimmy's back but he wouldn't do that to another cop, especially his partner. He also didn't want to do open up wounds unnecessarily.

If he was right … if he was right things would get quite complicated and there would be a whole lot of trouble that no one was expecting. Explosions, beheadings, the whole shebang.

And, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, this was one of the few times that the die-hard New York cop wished would end up in a whole lot of trouble stirred up.


	3. Blowing up a Life

Pt 3: Blowing up a Life

Jimmy Riordan arrived at the meet location at 10:45. Instead of bringing his gear from home and putting in Tony's car, he had gone directly to work and dropped everything in his locker and then made his way out, saying hello to various people on the way.

The sergeant at the watch desk saw him and asked, "What are you doing here so early? Your shift isn't for hours."

Jimmy smiled and said, "I have plans before work. Just dropping off my uniform so that I don't have to go home before coming."

The sergeant grinned. "Hot date?"

Jimmy gave him an annoyed look, though there was amusement. "No. Sorry. No gossip for the house."

The sergeant waved him off as he left the precinct.

Jimmy had then gotten on the subway and gotten himself to the park. Tony Renzulli was already there as well. He walked up. "Morning, Sarge."

Tony looked at his boot and his expression went became less distracted. "You're here early. That's great. Let me buy the gyros and we can sit down and talk."

Jimmy nodded, still wondering what this was about. They got their food and made their way to a table that wasn't being used.

They sat down and got their food ready. Tony commented, "These are the best gyros in the five boroughs. I've been all over and I can tell you that it's true." Whatever else could be said, Tony loved his food.

Tony's comment actually relaxed Jimmy. If he could actually talk about the food rather than what was bothering him then it wasn't so immediate that things would get disrupted. "You are far too enthralled with street food, Sarge."

Tony grinned. "I just know where the best places are. I know New York and if you want the best food, forget those fancy restaurants. You need to go where the real New York food is made."

Jimmy grinned as he took a bit out of his gyro. He had to admit: It _was_ a really good gyro.

The two ate a good portion of their food in companionable silence. Finally Jimmy asked the question he had since he was called. "So. What's this all about, Sarge?"

Tony chewed the bite he was on and swallowed as he carefully set what was left of the gyro on the paper which it had come in. He took a drink to wash it down and set down his drink. He then looked seriously at his partner and friend. "I need permission from you to do something. If you were anything other than a cop, I would go ahead and do what I want to do. But you're my partner and you deserve to have a say."

Jimmy was now concerned. "What do you need my permission for?"

Tony paused, sighed again, and then answered, "I need to possibly – not guaranteed, but possibly – tear up your life."

Jimmy was struck into shock. "What do you mean?"

Tony looked at him and said, "You know us cops, sometimes we get a gut feeling. You see something and suddenly you realize that what you are seeing could be something. You don't know if you are right but it's your job to check it out?"

Jimmy nodded. He agreed that such was the case.

"Well. The best way to put this is: I think that there is a chance that you were the victim of a crime."

Jimmy was confused. If it was anyone other than Tony talking to him, he would have been upset. But he trusted his Sergeant too much to think that he was being malicious at all. "What crime might I be the victim of?"

Tony considered how to explain. "This will take some explanation but I need you to stay calm. You know how hard it is to get through things when you're trying to interview a victim and they're all over the place. I want you to put yourself in the mindset of being a possible vic and you are willing to cooperate. Can you do that?"

Jimmy paused and then considered it. "Yeah. I can do that." Tony nodded. Jimmy then added, "I don't _like_ it, but I can _do_ it."

Tony said, "Yeah. I hear _that_. Anyway. Before I go forward I need you to answer a question as honestly as you can. If you need to think about it, tell me and I'll give you a few minutes to do so. But I need an answer to the question first."

Jimmy replied, "Okay. Go ahead."

"Thinking about it carefully: How honest do you think your mother, by nature, is? Do you think that she is the type of person who is on the up and up or do you think that she might be the type of person who could commit a crime if it benefited her in some way?"

Jimmy was floored by the question. Tony tried to get him out of his head. "Look. If you answer she is as honest as the day is long, then I will drop it and never bring it up again. You, I honestly think you're one of the best cops on the street. I trust you with my life. This is not a reflection of what I think of you. But you've told me a few things and, with an eye toward that, I think I might be right. So tell me: Do you, in your heart of heart, trust your mother to never lie to you?" Tony then waited for Jimmy to think about that question before he answered. Tony kept a sympathetic look on his face.

Jimmy's mind raced. He had not had the best childhood. His mother was not the type to ensure her kid had what he needed if it didn't benefit her in some way. Even today, she used him to get money because assistance programs didn't give her enough to stay in cigarettes and booze.

Jimmy had survived and lived his life on the strength of his own character and actions. He had never been handed anything. While there had been sympathetic parents of friends at times, he knew that if the obvious flaws in how he was cared for became known, Sherry Riordan would immediately move them to another place where no one knew what kind of person she was. And she would use whatever means necessary to ensure that she got what she thought she deserved – even if he went without.

Finally he answered. "Honestly?" He really didn't want to say this but he was a cop and he wouldn't lie. "Honestly. If lying would get her something, she wouldn't hesitate. I wouldn't trust her with anything that was important to me. There is a reason why I investigated every department on the East Coast for a place other than Buffalo."

Tony sighed and nodded, as though this confirmed his suspicions. "Alright then. I'm going to ask you another question, and – once again – I want you to consider this _carefully_ before answering. Can you do that?"

Jimmy nodded, forcibly calming himself in face of a most agitating subject.

"Okay. In your life. In your _entire life_ : Is there _anything_ about the person your mother is that is in _any_ way like how you are? Is there _anything_ about her which says: 'Yes. This is my mother. I have her … _whatever_.'?"

Jimmy was about to protest that his mother was his mother, of course he was similar in that … he then paused and really thought about it. He tried. He truly tried. And in the end, he could only helplessly say in a quiet voice, "No. I can't think of a damn thing."

Tony nodded again. "I was afraid of that. Let me explain what this is all about." Jimmy looked at Tony almost eagerly for an explanation. "First let me tell you that I have not spoken if this to anyone. I haven't told Marie. I haven't told any boss. I haven't told a soul. I am coming to you first. Because this could affect _your_ life. You get that?" Jimmy nodded.

Tony saw that Jimmy was following and continued. "You know how it came up that, after thinking about it, I thought that you were very much like my old boot, Joe?" Jimmy nodded. "I also mentioned that Joe was not the first son that the Reagan family lost." Jimmy nodded. "25 years ago, they had a baby boy, six months old; kidnapped out of the park when one of the other kids was being checked on after falling. The boy was taken straight out of his stroller and disappeared, never to be seen again. And I'm going to be straight up honest and say: I think that the missing boy … might be you."

Jimmy just looked at Tony in shock. Jimmy could not function in the face of that statement. He just … stopped. Tony tried to give him time but saw that he wasn't coming out of it. Tony spoke gently. "Hey. Jimmy. Listen." He reacted a little bit. " _Listen_ ," he said more urgently.

Jimmy gave Tony as much attention as he could. "I could be wrong. This could be a whole lot of nothing. And I don't want to do what I think needs doing without your permission. This is _your_ life. I will not involve or tell _anyone_ until you give me the word. But I will say this: Frank Reagan, as well as the rest of his family, has been _devastated_ for 25 years over a lost son. He keeps the file in a locked drawer in his office. He has been actively _looking_ for all that time. He hasn't met you. He hasn't seen you. He knows _nothing_ about this. And until we do some work, he will be told _nothing_. Because I will _not_ give some false hope to a grieving family if my hunch is wrong. I will not do any searches on files in such a way that the PC is alerted because of a flag in the system. We will do this carefully and we will involve the absolute minimum of people until we _know_. Because if I am wrong, I don't want your mother to feel insulted. I don't want to open scabs that have been in place unless I can put the Neosporin on the wound so it can heal. So. Eat your food and drink your drink. And then we'll go for a walk so you can clear your head. We'll talk when you're back here fully. Okay?"

Jimmy numbly nodded. Mechanically, he ate the rest of his food. He tasted nothing. Finally, however, they finished and Tony got him to throw the remains away and then led him on a path away from anyone else so as to give him time to settle down and get into the now.

For the next half hour, Tony did not push. If Jimmy said something, he would listen and acknowledge but he wouldn't try to force him to talk. If needed, Tony was willing to call in a sick day for both he and his partner.

Tony knew, however, that Jimmy was too solid to let this put him entirely out of it until he _knew_. Then he might fall apart for a while. But he would then get back up. Tony trusted Jimmy, that was all there was to it.

Finally, Jimmy stopped next to another bench and said as calmly as he could, "Okay. Tell me everything you know."

Tony nodded and sat down with him.

"Okay. Here is the story." Tony then told him everything he knew. Every detail he knew from the past and every comment Joe had ever made that he had heard.

In the end, Tony finished. "Look. It's a crazy theory. And there's a good chance I'm wrong. But I worked with Joe. I was with him for a couple of years. And I have to say: You two look the same. Sound the same. You have the same laugh. The same smile. You walk the same. You have the same way with people, given your background experiences. He was a bit shorter, shorter than you and taller than Danny, but there is also a sister, Erin, who is the same height as you. And the PC is tall too, even though his father is shorter than me."

Tony looked at Jimmy who was listening with full attention. "I said it before and I'll say it again. I trust you entirely – just like I trusted Joe. And I haven't had that with other partners I've had. If you are so much like Joe, and so much like the PC, and so different than the woman you have called 'mom' your entire life, then is it possible – just _possible_ – that she might have done something like what _I_ think she did?"

Jimmy looked toward the rest of the park. He had been listening to everything Tony Renzulli said. And, with everything said and with just how certain that he was, Jimmy had to admit that in his heart of hearts that Tony could just be _right_.

Finally, he stopped looking off in the distance and asked quietly, "So. Let's say I give you permission. What is the next step?"

Tony sighed. "I've been thinking about it. And to be perfectly truthful, we need to bring in a detective. But it has to be someone we trust absolutely, someone who would never betray us or the Commissioner and talk out of turn."

Jimmy considered that for a long moment. "Well, there's no detectives that I know that well. And cops talk to other cops or spouses if no one else. And this is too big to take a chance. The only detective I've heard of that I think would be that trustworthy is Danny Reagan."

Tony was shocked. "Are you out of your mind?" Jimmy looked at him in surprise. "Look. You're right. Danny is a great detective. And utterly trustworthy. But he could _never_ keep this from his family if there is even a chance. Some cops are logical and keep their emotions in check. Danny is the type who will react. He takes things personally. It makes him a _great_ detective. But he would be completely distracted if we called him."

"Then who?" Jimmy asked.

Tony paused and then said, "There is just one detective that I can think of who could be utterly trusted. She would never talk publically and she would never do anything to upset the PC if she could avoid it. She would do the work but never talk – until she knew. And then she would tell you first. And she is even a position to get a DNA sample of the commissioner in such a way that he would never notice. I met her through Joe a couple of times."

"Who are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Detective First Grade Abigail Baker of the Commissioner's Detective Squad."


	4. Making the Appointment

Pt 4: Making the Appointment

Detective Abby Baker, as she often did, opened her departmental message program just as soon as she sat down.

As the Commissioner's personal assistant and the head of the Commissioner's Detective Squad, she was far more involved with the day to day operations of the entire department than any lowly detective had a right to be.

Quickly she scanned the messages and separated out reports from the Chief of Department which would make up most the daily briefing.

There was a note about the Bitterman projects – that would make some waves. The Housing Bureau was having some trouble with that as well. Crime Control had a few notes on complaints about Stop-and-Frisk. Patrol had a few notations on incidents which end up on Garrett's desk, including a few Shots Fired incidents. There was nothing too worrying. One was actually an accidental discharge. Renzulli? She remembered that name – that was Joseph Reagan's TO when he had first come in. The Detective Bureau didn't have any surprises. Transit didn't have any flags.

After reading the report from the Office of the Chief of Department, she then went through the Deputy Commissioner's report.

Budget and Labor had their normal tousles. Internal Affairs didn't show any trouble spots – the IA had been very focused on their own house after Bossi's role in the Templar situation had come to light. Legal matters had a few issues but they were dealing with it. Nothing seemed to be too urgent.

Meeting requests were next. It was unfortunate but a lot of her time was managing what was almost a social calendar. Various Deputy Commissioners and Chiefs made requests for briefings through their immediate bosses. The Chief of Department and the Deputy Commissioner listed out which ones they felt were most important for the Commissioner to involve himself with. The Commissioner also had certain priorities that he wanted to involve himself with – part of her job was knowing what he wanted to be briefed on directly.

There were no new items which would change the day's schedule or the week's schedule for that matter which allowed her to concentrate on finalizing the schedule for the week coming up as well as planning the month following.

She wished that the PC didn't end up with so many 'Urgent: To be Handled Immediately' changes but she was adept at putting slots in the schedule to account for that – there was always something that came along to fill the slots. Then it was a matter of keeping up on it throughout the day to ensure that the chaos was minimized.

Finishing the briefing and schedule, she then went to the messages regarding the police side of her job. There were a number of issues that the Commissioner's Detective Squad handled. Often that was because of the confidential nature of them. Also cases which threatened the department directly were usually dealt with by the squad. Usually it was the financial aspect of such cases which landed them with her, but sometimes it was other things.

Finally she went to the messages that were seemingly unattached to her normal work flow. Often these ended up forwarded to the appropriate Department or Deputy Commissioner (very often the DCPI in those cases). Then she opened up one from a NYPD address. Huh. Renzulli. She had just seen that name.

She read the message on her screen.

 _Detective Baker;_

 _I don't know if you remember me, but I was the Training Officer for Commissioner Reagan's son, Joe. Due to the close nature of our relationship, there were many things that he and I talked about which were of a personal and confidential nature._

 _Recently, I have come across a matter which requires utter discretion. I have no hesitation in assuring you that this matter will not reflect badly on the Department, your boss, or anyone you might feel responsible toward. But I can assure you that utter discretion is required. It is a police matter but it is also a personal matter._

 _Such is the importance of this situation that I respectfully request you contact me at such a time and place so as not to alert your boss that I have made the request. The situation might unnecessarily upset the PC, though he might eventually need to be directly alerted anyway._

 _Joe trusted you, or he told me himself when you were first assigned to the PCs detective squad. And so, respecting utterly Joe's opinions, I feel that I must and should trust you as well._

 _Below you will find my contact information, both personal and public. I would prefer to meet you outside of your normal schedule due to the nature of the situation, but I will definitely need to meet you away from 1 Police Plaza, or at least when it is certain the Commissioner isn't in the office._

 _If you feel that you can't, I will attempt to decide on an alternative Detective which can be trusted, though that might cause unnecessary turbulence if I had to do it._

 _Hoping to hear from you very soon,_

 _Patrol Sgt. Tony Renzulli, 12th Precinct, NYPD_

She noted that, yes, at the bottom was all of the sergeant's contact information.

She sat back and considered the request for a moment. It wasn't that unusual for people to contact her directly trying to get direct access to the Commissioner. But the message specifically asked that she keep from alerting him unless it was necessary.

She was familiar with Renzulli. He had a reputation for being a solid cop and was, like many long-time cops, not prone to rocking the boat if it wasn't necessary. He wasn't political at all. He had not had a complaint or situation which had necessitated the Commissioner's office to be involved, at least not one which was his fault.

There was that situation with Potter's group the year before where he had been the subject of attack and had been knocked down the stairs. As far as she knew, he had been very accommodating as regards how the Department had handled it. He could have pushed for a far more public handling of that situation, but Renzulli had no desire to make any extra trouble for the Commissioner's office and so had followed their lead when it came to resolving the immediate crisis and the aftermath.

With his relationship with Joseph Reagan, and because she knew he was a stand-up officer, she was perhaps a bit more willing to accommodate the request than she would have been otherwise.

Her position allowed a large number of resources to be available that might not have been otherwise. She quickly logged in to the appropriate system and checked the duty logs for when Renzulli was scheduled to be on duty and when he might be free.

Thank god for computerization was all she could say.

She immediately noticed that he wasn't scheduled for that Saturday. She herself would be in the office but the Commissioner normally was out of the office by noon unless there was an emergency or an immediate threat.

Such things could not be controlled.

And so, she sent a reply that he could come to her office at 2:00 Saturday afternoon. She would be mostly done by then and could fit it an unusual meeting.

That done, she moved to the next message that needed handling in her inbox.

* * *

This week had been exceedingly difficult for Patrol Officer Jimmy Riordan after what the Sarge had brought up to him as a possibility.

By mutual consent, they had dropped the matter from conversation and went about their normal duties. The days following had only necessitated the meeting he was having this morning.

And so Jimmy was very uncomfortable as he answered the door to his apartment. "Hey, Sarge. Come in."

Tony Renzulli nodded and carried the bag he had with him inside.

"How you holding up, kid?" he asked as he sat down on the crappy couch Jimmy had in his living room area.

"Honestly? I'm still kind of freaking out. But I trust you and I'm willing to do what you ask."

"That's great. I do want to apologize for wrecking your life and all," he said. "As a cop, you know how you have to chase these kind of things. And with whose involved – I hope you understand why I'm keeping it as close to the vest as I am." Tony looked at his boot to make certain that he seemed to understand.

"Yeah. I get it." Jimmy paused. "To be honest, I don't know if I want you to be right or want you to be wrong about this."

"Yeah. I get it. You ready to do this?" he asked.

Jimmy took a deep breath and then finally said, "Yeah. Let's do it."

Tony made sure he was ready and started bringing things out of the bag. "Okay. There's really only three things we need."

"Just three?" Jimmy asked.

Tony gave him a comforting smile. "Yeah. First: Do you have any distinguishing marks which you've had your whole life? Any birthmarks or anything like that?"

Jimmy thought about it. "Yeah. I got one mark on the side of my stomach. It's small and brown. But I've had it as long as I remember. And I have one mole just next to my hairline behind my ear."

Tony nodded and made a few notes. "Okay." He picked up the digital camera he had brought. "Let's take a couple of pictures."

As calmly as he could, he let the Sergeant Renzulli take photos of the marks that he had named. Once that was done, Tony transferred these to a flashdrive and put that in an evidence bag. Sealing it, he signed it and had Jimmy sign as a corroborating witness.

"Okay. This will be messy." Tony smiled a little bit. "Footprints. Sometimes they take footprints in the hospital and I can't imagine Commissioner Reagan _not_ doing that, being that he was already a detective when you were born. Or he might have had one of those keepsake birth certificates that hospitals give out which have the baby's footprints."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and was actually amused. "Just great. Now I'm going to have ink all over my feet."

Tony grinned. "Just be thankful we're doing this at your place just so that you can clean up. We could be doing this at the precinct instead."

"No. Thank you," he said as he pulled off the socks he was wearing while Tony starting bringing out the ink and paper.

It took a couple of times to get a clear print for both foot, but eventually it was done. "Okay. Go ahead and clean up. Let's not get ink all over the place."

Jimmy nodded and put on the cheap flip flops had put nearby to avoid walking through his place with ink on his feet.

Tony made a few notes while Jimmy cleaned up in his bathroom. When he came back, Tony noticed he looked relieved to actually have socks and shoes back on.

"Okay. Last thing. Come over and sit down here."

Jimmy nodded and sat down next to the Sarge as he put on while gloves. When they were in position, Renzulli took out a long cotton swab and a plastic evidence bag for DNA testing as needed.

"Open wide," he said with a smile.

Jimmy rolled his eyes but did as asked. Carefully rubbing the swab against the inside of Jimmy's cheek, he made sure that the swab was nice and wet before he pulled it out and put it in the bag.

Jimmy sighed and said, "Suddenly I have a lot more sympathy for suspects who have to go through all this."

Tony grinned as he sealed the bag containing the various pieces of evidence. "Yeah, while just imagine doing this with someone who is being made to because of a court order. This was a lot less unpleasant than it could have been."

Jimmy nodded. "That's true." He looked at the time. "So you're going right over?"

"Yeah. Sign this here." Tony motioned toward the seal on the bag.

Jimmy did as he was asked and then Tony signed it himself. He made sure that everything was set and then stood up. "Okay. I'm on my way to 1 PP. I could have had another cop sign as witness but I thought your signature would be good enough. Worst case, they have us do this all again. But by that time just a DNA sample might be needed. But I don't think it'll be needed."

Jimmy stood up as well. "I didn't think it was needed this time."

Tony looked at his boot. "I know you're personally involved and all that. But if this goes the way I think it's going, there's going to be a court case involved. And proper evidence up front means less work later. Remember that, kid."

"I know." He had a thought. "Oh, yeah. I made that copy too."

"Yeah? Good. Give it over."

Jimmy went to the table and picked up the folder on it and brought it over to Tony. "One copy of the application I submitted when I applied to the academy."

Tony accepted it. "Yeah, thanks. They could have looked it up themselves but this way there will be less which might trip an alarm on somebody investigating a police officer. It's the Commissioner's office and I'm sure they do this stuff all the time, but it's better kept as quiet as possible at this point."

"Yeah, I understand. Good luck, Sarge." He shook Tony's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks. Here's hoping I don't look like a complete ass."

Jimmy grinned as he walked him to the door. "Well. At least not a stupid ass. I mean, they probably know you're an ass already."

Tony gave Jimmy a good natured stink-eye before walking out the door. He stopped just outside. "Now. Remember. Until and unless something comes of this, we're putting this to the side. Right?"

"I'm all for that," Jimmy said with a small smile.

"Good. See you Monday bright and early, college boy."

"See you Monday, Sarge."


	5. A Cold Case Heating Up

Pt 5: A Cold Case Heating Up

Sergeant Anthony Renzulli was very close to sweating as he made his way into One Police Plaza at 1:45 on Saturday afternoon.

He had spoken to Abby Baker and was assured that the Police Commissioner had already left for the day and that, barring an emergency, was not scheduled to return that day.

After gathering the information from Officer Jimmy Riordan, Tony had taken off his casual shirt and put on a dress shirt, suit jacket and tie. As this was off the regular books he didn't take the time to change to his dress uniform but he didn't want to stand out by looking like a bum when he arrived.

Baker had called down and, as a courtesy, had arranged for him to come up on the Commissioner's private elevator so as not to be seen by a whole bunch of people. He was quite nervous as it started moving toward the 14th Floor.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Renzulli saw that Baker was waiting for him. He stepped forward.

"Detective Baker. Thank you for seeing me at a time when you should really be getting out of the office yourself," he said as shook her hand.

"Welcome, Sergeant Renzulli, to the 14th Floor. It wasn't any real trouble for me to stick around for a little bit." She motioned toward her office. "Let's go have a seat and you can tell me what you need to speak of."

Tony nodded and followed along. Once he had been seated and had refused coffee, he was ready to get down to business.

Baker sat down across from him and said, "What is it that you wished to speak of, Sergeant?"

Tony pulled out two photos from his inner pocket and laid them one the desk. "Do you recognize these photos?"

Baker looked at them and nodded. "One is the file picture of Commissioner Reagan's son, Joseph Reagan. The other appears to be a picture of you and then-Officer Reagan at your precinct house."

"Yeah, that's right. I wanted you to see those before I showed you these." Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out two more photos. "Tell me what you think."

Baker looked at the two new photos and was confused for a moment. At a quick, they looked almost identical in subject matter to the first two. Then her eyes noticed the true differences between the photos. Renzulli was now a sergeant in the two new photos and the officer, though very similar to Joseph Reagan, was a different person. Curious, she asked, "Who is this?"

"That, Detective, is my current boot. Officer Jimmy Riordan," he replied. "He was assigned to me as Training Officer when he came to the 12th after graduating the academy. Now, let me ask you: What was your first impression when you saw the last two photos?"

Baker considered the question. "Well, at first I thought it was two more photos of Joseph Reagan until I actually looked. Officer Riordan is surprisingly similar."

"Exactly." Tony said. He waited to see if Baker twigged, but she only looked at Tony expectantly. He sighed. Then he asked the question, "How familiar are you with Commissioner Reagan's family history?"

That question took Baker aback. Commissioner Reagan. Father: Former Police Commissioner Henry Reagan. Married to Mary Reagan, now deceased. Four children … suddenly, her eyes shot wide and she looked at Renzulli in shock.

"Yeah. That's what my face looked like when I twigged on it a few nights ago when I was trying to go to sleep," Renzulli said with satisfaction.

Still in shock Abby forced the words out. "Are you serious?"

Renzulli nodded his head in a slow motion but with no hesitation. "Now do you see why I wanted to keep this from the PC until we are absolutely certain?"

Baker thought hard for a moment and then just asked, "How do you think this should proceed?"

Tony sat back a bit. "Look. Jimmy Riordan is a great cop. I've ridden with him for over a year. I can tell you that despite being how good and smart that he is, the woman that he grew up with was no prize. I couldn't tell you how hard it was to get him to open up about the crap he had to put up with growing up. To grow up the way he did and to go as far as he has? He is _nothing_ like Sherry Riordan. When I twigged on it, I knew that I had to talk to him before I opened up a can of worms and wrecked his life. I met him before our shift on Tuesday and, after getting permission to possibly rip up his life, I explained to him exactly what my suspicions were."

"You've talked to him about this?" she asked with some incredulity.

"Of _course_ I did. He's a _cop_. More than that, he's my _partner_. You think I'm going to run him through the wringer on an off chance without him giving me permission? I wouldn't _do_ that to a fellow cop if I could do _anything_ to prevent it."

Baker considered that and nodded. She wouldn't want to be blindsided if it were her, either. "What was his reaction?"

Tony nodded, pursing his lips and then said, "About what you think. Threw him for a complete loop. It took about half an hour before he got over the shock. But Jimmy, he's a cop first and most, and he recognized that this wasn't me trying to jam him up or knock his life over unnecessarily; this was a cop who had a gut feeling who knew that he had to chase it up. After he let me tell him the whole deal, he asked me the same question you did: What should we do? And my first reaction was: I needed to call in a detective."

"So you thought of me?" she asked wryly.

Tony gave a small smile. "Well, yeah. Who else could I trust to do this right but to keep it to themselves until there was some kind of confirmation? If I'm wrong, I don't want to give the Commissioner some false hope and then to dash them all if we found out I was wrong. You've worked with the PC for a while. And you know how to keep things quiet when needed."

Abby nodded. "If it needs to be."

"Yeah. Well, after you and I set up a time to meet, I set up a time to meet him right before." Tony picked up the bag that he had brought with him. "In this bag there are a few things. First, a hard copy of Jimmy's academy application which was the best source for everything about his life before he joined the NYPD. We knew you could get it, but I wanted to make certain that this could be as quiet as needed – no unnecessary red flags. Also there is an evidence bag I am going to sign over to you. It contains a cotton swab for DNA testing, a flash drive with pictures of him and any identifying marks which could be compared against the Missing Persons file, and a set of footprints in case Commissioner Reagan and his wife had prints taken when their son was born. Sometimes there are prints and sometimes there are not. I took them just in case. Along with the copy, the report I put together is included. I have a report when I interviewed him as a possible victim of a crime and the meeting where I gathered the possible ID evidence."

Abby looked in the bag. "Sealed evidence bags and everything."

"Yeah. Which means that I need to sign it over properly. Even with the personal aspect we're still cops and this is still an open case."

"You're right. Good thinking, Sergeant. Now I just need to get a sample from the Commissioner to check the DNA against," she said thoughtfully.

"Anything in his office trash maybe?" Tony asked.

Abby looked at him and grinned. "His used coffee cup is likely still in his office."

"Well then, Detective. Let's go and gather some evidence. You gather, I'll witness."

Abby stood up. "That works. Take the bag. Let me grab an evidence kit and let's find us a DNA sample." Now that they had a direction, Abby actually seemed enthusiastic rather than shocked.

With her position, she had ready access to the Commissioner's office and, luckily, there on the desk was the cup which the Commissioner had used just that day.

While Renzulli watched, she put gloves on and bagged the cup as a source of DNA. She also checked the Commissioner's trash bin and saw the cup he had arrived with that day. She bagged that as well.

Turning off the lights and turning on a blacklight, she checked for possible sweat from where the Commissioner might have put his hands. She found a likely spot and used a swab to carefully take it as another possible source of DNA. With the Commissioner being a fairly neat person who didn't make much of a mess, she was almost surprised that she had actually found a spot.

Working with Renzulli, she bagged everything and ensured that it was properly notated for use as evidence.

The two then went directly to the Detective's Office and vouchered it all properly. Abby filled in a report and Tony signed it as a witness. When they were done, Abby looked at Renzulli.

"Okay. Starting Monday, I'll get the squad to start investigating this Sherry Riordan and see if there is any evidence that she was the kidnapper of Jameson Reagan. I'll also get the DNA samples sent to the lab and see if there is a familial match. You and Officer Riordan go about your normal duties. I'll call you when there is word."

Tony nodded. He reached out his hand. "Here's to hoping this has a happy outcome."

Abby took his hand and shook it. "Here's to a cold case being solved."


	6. Suspicions Confirmed

Pt 6: Suspicions Confirmed

Detective Abby Baker was sitting at her desk when she got a call. "Detective Baker," she said into the phone as she was reviewing another report from the Chief of Department.

" _Abby. This is Saul. We have something on File 201203C17_."

She looked up from her report and concentrated on the call. Her heartbeat sped up a little bit. "Immediate conclusions?"

" _Possible perp definitely comes up as likely for it or for a similar crime anyway. Checked the submitted birth certificate against hospital records – there was no birth that day of a James Riordan. There was another birth which shows the same doctor and similar description at the same time for a completely different baby, and we verified that that baby is an actual person who is living in Buffalo. We have a Brooklyn police report for Sherry Riordan in a domestic incident which was a month before the reported date of birth. Her description makes no note of pregnancy. A few months after the date of the abduction, there is a Buffalo report with Child Services showing she had her 13 month old son, who presented as small for his age though there were no signs of malnutrition or abuse. His Social Security number showed no flags until we checked the Death Index – there was a hit for a boy that died at 3 months old. Initial conclusion? Likelihood has gone from a long shot in hell to there being a damn good chance._ "

Abby considered everything she had just been told. "So now we're just waiting on the results."

" _Yep. This is going to cause a ruckus, or at least a brew-ha-ha._ "

Just then Abby noticed the Commissioner walking back to his office. He stopped at the look on her face. "Something wrong, Detective?"

Abby calmed herself. "No, sir. Just a call on an ongoing investigation. A few surprises. Nothing you need to worry about for the moment."

Frank Reagan was curious. "Is it something I _will_ need to worry about?"

The voice on the phone said, " _Oh, god. He's right there, isn't he?_ "

Abby ignored Saul's voice and shrugged. "There's a chance. But it might be something else." She gave him a friendly smile. "I'll be sure to tell you about if it becomes advisable."

Frank sighed and said with a hint of amusement, "That's the problem with being the Police Commissioner: You don't get to deal with individual cases and only hear about it when it's something Earth-shattering or if there is a crisis."

Abby grinned. "The cross you have to bear, Sir," she said good-naturedly.

"Well, thanks," he replied in mock annoyance.

"Tell you what. I'll let you know all about it days, or at least hours, before it might blow up in our faces. Give you advance warning and everything." She was trying to pass it off as a joke and desperately hiding her true feelings.

Her poker face must have been good enough because the Commissioner replied with humor. "Well, that's great. Why don't you just do that?" He then turned and continued into his office, the door closing behind him.

Abby let out a sigh of relief and said quietly, "That was close."

Saul's voice came back, " _Well, at least if this pans out you'll keep your promise and tell him about it before it blows up in the media._ "

"Yeah. Thanks, Saul. You're all heart. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. Keep an eye out. I put a rush on it so it shouldn't be too much longer."

" _Roger Wilco, Boss._ "

Abby put the phone away and tried to go back to what she was doing. All she could think about, however, was the case that might change everything for her boss.

* * *

It was Wednesday mid-morning when she got another call from Saul. " _The lab called_."

Her eyes widened. "And?"

" _We don't know. The results are in a sealed envelope. I have Sanchez going to pick it up,_ " was Saul's reply.

"They didn't say anything?" she asked.

" _Private lab. They want to be extra careful to follow the law precisely because it's a police matter. Laws about privacy means they can't talk about it other than providing a legally certified report._ "

Abby sighed. "Well, at least we know they aren't going to blab."

" _There is that._ "

Abby thought about it. "Okay. Once the results are returned, I need to know ASAP. We will have to call in the possible vic to tell him. And we're going to have to contact the Brooklyn DA because that's where the original incident took place." She paused. "This is going to be a nightmare."

" _If it comes out positive, it will be worth it in the end,_ " Saul's voice said cheerfully.

Abby nodded though obviously Saul couldn't see. "Okay. We don't make any decisions till we get the result. We don't need to be planning on extra work we won't need. With the likelihood of her being likely for a similar crime even if it's not the one we think, we know we're going to be sending it out, either to the judge and DA if it's positive or the Detective Bureau in Brooklyn if it's negative. So let's get everything tidied up and ready to send out. We're also going to have to get Legal involved to assist our possible vic regardless because he's likely a vic even if he's not our vic."

Saul's voice showed that he was already distracted with what he had to do. " _Okay. We're getting it all together. I'll call as soon as Sanchez gets back_."

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it," Abby said with some irony. She hung up the phone.

She then sat back and sighed. She hoped she didn't catch a world of heat for having kept her boss out of the loop.

* * *

It was 1:30 and Detective Abby Baker was in the room with the PC. Garrett Moore and the Commissioner were, as usual, arguing over something DCPI Moore wanted the Commissioner to tell the press and the PC was arguing against it.

Abby was always amused when those two butted heads.

Her phone ringing distracted the two. She was a bit embarrassed. "Excuse me. I'll just take this in the other room while you two … figure this out."

Commissioner Reagan actually looked amused at that while Moore looked annoyed at the interruption. As she walked out the door the two heard, "Detective Baker."

Abby looked behind her to make certain the door had closed even as she heard the reply. " _Sanchez is back._ "

"And?"

There was a pause. " _99.9999 percent … positive for paternity_."

In that moment, Abby didn't care that her perfect image might be tarnished if someone saw. She quickly sat in the nearest chair lest she fall over. "We're certain."

" _Yes. Sergeant Renzulli's gut feeling has solved one of the longest active abduction cases in our files_ ," Saul's voice came back through.

Abby thought hard for a long moment. "We're going to have to tell them. How the hell are we going to do that?"

Saul's voice was somewhat amused. " _I don't know. You're the one in charge of the squad. You'll figure it out._ "

Abby thought some more and then stood up. "Okay. I'm going to tell Commissioner Reagan that I have to go down to see you guys on one of our cases. We're going to have to figure this out."

" _Well then, I guess we'll see you in a minute._ "

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Abby had gone down and made arrangements with the Commissioner's detective squad. She had used the Commissioner's Office name to reach out to the Chief of Detectives in Buffalo as she knew that he and the Commissioner were old friends. She would get Riordan – Reagan – to wear a wire and get a confession. The judge had already been told that it was likely coming and he was on board.

She was planning on calling Renzulli and Riordan – Reagan – when their shift was up which would be about 4:00. At that point, she could arrange for them to come meet her after the Commissioner was scheduled to leave and Riordan – Reagan – could be told.

Then they could make arrangements for the PC to be told.

Just as she was finishing her notes on what she planned to do, she saw DCPI Moore walking toward the office with a very large smile.

She was curious because usually that meant some good news that made the NYPD look better.

The DCPI stopped at her desk and said, "Come on. You're going to want to hear this."

Quite interested, she stood up and went to knock on the door – it was her job to screen the visitors to the PC. She walked in. Moore followed her.

Quite unnecessarily she said, "DCPI to see you, sir."

Frank Reagan sat back from the paperwork he was working on with a smile and said, "Yes. I can see that." Seeing the smile on Garrett's face he asked, "What's got you so giddy?"

"I just got word. _'Cop walks into burning building to save baby!'_ One of the people at the scene shot a video of him walking out of the building on their smart phone and it's already on Youtube. I already have reporters calling my office for details." That explained the DCPI's smile. Anything that made the department look good was his bread and butter and he hadn't even had to leak it himself.

Frank smiled and said, "Well, it sounds like we have a hero walking around on the street. Who was it?"

Garrett looked down at his notes. "Officer Riordan out of the 12th." Garrett looked up. "The Reagan Precinct – every one of your family went through it," he said with amusement.

Frank, however, saw something that Garrett didn't see because he wasn't looking in that direction. Detective Baker was suddenly very white with a shocked look on her face. "Detective? Are you all right?"

Garrett looked over and saw what Frank had seen. He looked concerned as well. Baker finally said, "Did you say Riordan? Jimmy Riordan?"

Moore looked at his notes. "Yes. Officer James Riordan. He and Sergeat Anthony Renzulli came up to the scene and were alerted that there was a baby inside. Officer Riordan immediately got the location where the baby was and rushed inside. He was inside when a secondary explosion took place. Sergeant Renzulli then followed but they came back out just a moment later with the baby and handed him off to the Ambulance which had shown up as just as Renzulli was going inside."

The Commissioner asked, "What is it, Baker?"

Feeling a bit weak in the knees Baker said, "Excuse me," and sat down. She then closed her eyes and rubbed the spot at the top of her nose. The Commissioner and the DCPI waited fairly patiently for her to gather herself.

Finally she looked at the Commissioner and said, "Do you remember Monday when you asked me about what I was looking at and I joking said that I would tell you all about it days or even hours before it blew up?" Commissioner Reagan nodded. "Well. It's just days before it blows up in the media, and I need to tell you all about it."

Both the Commissioner and the DCPI now looked worried. "Is there something wrong with Officer Riordan?" the Commissioner asked.

Abby opened her eyes and looked at him. "Wrong with him? Oh, no. According to Sergeant Renzulli he's one of the best cops he's ever been on the street with. Grew up in Buffalo. Earned several scholarships based on academic merit, worked his way through school and graduated at the top of his class out of SUNY-Buffalo. Major in Criminal Justice, Minor in Psychology. Despite, or maybe because of, a less than optimum life growing up with a mother who was a borderline case for Child Protective Services, he always wanted to be a police officer. Chose the NYPD based on his evaluation of you as Commissioner being the most honest boss on the East Coast. Took the entrance exam right out of school, 99th percentile. Went right into the academy where he graduated at the top of his class again. Assigned to the 12th Precinct with Sergeant Anthony Renzulli as his TO. No real complaints against him. He is well liked amongst the other officers and has an exemplary record. Already has two commendations for going above and beyond. He's smart. He's honest. He's effective. He was the second officer involved with that incident with Potter's group last year where Renzulli was hospitalized. Despite also being knocked down the stairs, he kept his head and didn't let it escalate further out of control. All in all, I would say that Officer Riordan pretty much epitomizes what kind of police officer you want out on the street and interacting with the community."

The Commissioner and the DCPI were actually impressed with the rundown. Finally the Commissioner said, "Well, that tells me that there is nothing wrong with Officer Riordan. So: What is the issue that made you look so shocked?"

Thinking quickly, Baker made a decision. She stood up. "I need to make a few phone calls. I believe that Officer Riordan and Sergeant Renzulli deserve a personal attaboy from the Commissioner. While he is here, I have to alert him as to information regarding a case which came across my plate where he was the victim. The case, tangentially, does have some bearing on the NYPD, so perhaps you and DCPI Moore should be there when I inform him of our findings. At that point, we can decide where this needs to go outside of decisions that I have already made as head of the Commissioner's Detective Squad."

The Commissioner was now very intrigued. "Can you tell me what kind of case it is?"

Abby considered that. "Actually? I think it is better that you hear it for the first time when I am explaining it to Officer Riordan. I will say that this will be the last item on the schedule for today because it will be something that you will probably need to sleep on before making any decisions as the Commissioner."

* * *

Frank Reagan, Commissioner of the New York Police Department, was extremely curious as to what possible case that Officer Jimmy Riordan was involved with that would come through his personal Detective Squad.

The Commissioner's Squad traditionally dealt with corruption, crimes against the department, and cases where he had a personal interest due to his office. Most cases were either very quick or very long. Usually, he was the one who assigned these cases. He could think of no case that he had assigned which might involved a random officer, no matter how good, out of the 12th Precinct.

He could speculate, but he trusted Abby Baker enough to keep speculation to a minimum. Still, it was quite curious.

Finally, it was close to six o'clock when Baker walked into his office and said, "He's on his way up."

The Commissioner stood up and smiled. "Good. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

Baker nodded. "I can believe that," she said. Frank actually briefly thought that was an answer out of no where.

Just then Garrett walked in. "So our hero cop is here?"

Frank said with some admonishment, "All cops are heroes, Garrett." He could almost see Baker rolling her eyes as she left to wait for Officer Riordan.

Garrett smiled enthusiastically, "But not many walk into burning buildings to save babies."

Frank looked at Garrett and said, "My god. You're a Police Fan Boy."

Garrett grinned at that. "Actually you kind of have to be to do my job right."

Frank smiled wryly in response. "You kind of got me there."

After a moment Baker opened the door and said, "Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Riordan are here and waiting outside."

"Bring them in!" Frank called out cheerfully. He was enthusiastic to meet the Officer. From how Abby had described him, he wished he had a hundred Jimmy Riordans on the street.

Abby motioned toward the outside. A moment later Sergeat Renzulli and another officer walked in. Renzulli looked like he usually did when Frank had met him previously. Officer Riordan actually looked quite nervous.

Abby spoke. "Commissioner? I believe you know Sergeat Renzulli. This is his partner, Patrol Officer James Riordan."

Frank said, "At ease boys." He then reached his hand out to Officer Riordan. "I heard about what you did today, Officer Riordan. Well done – and thank you. I hear that the baby is doing well and the family is most appreciative."

As Riordan replied, something about him just set off his senses. "Thank _you_ , Commissioner. I didn't do it for the thanks, though. I just couldn't stand back when a baby's life was on the line. I had to do something."

Renzulli volunteered, "I already plan on putting him in for a medal."

Frank nodded in agreement to the Sergeant and then said to Riordan, "You do our city proud." He then paused and said, "Have we ever meet before?"

Frank actually noticed that Riordan seemed even more nervous at the question but he replied, "Not that I recall, sir."

Frank shook his head. "You just seem _very_ familiar to me." He consciously put it out of mind. "I hear great things about you. Please, have a seat. You too, Sergeant," he motioned toward the couch in his office even as he moved to the chair. "What made you want to be a Police Officer?"

Frank was somewhat amused that even sitting down Riordan still was fairly stiff and nervous – being the PC he wasn't actually that surprised about that.

"Well, as a kid I had a friend who's father was a police officer. I used to visit his house all the time and he would tell stories about the kind of things he saw and he did. It really impressed me, the idea of making a difference everyday. I guess I just wanted to be able to make a difference myself."

Frank nodded. "Growing up with my father who was a cop as well, I really understand that. I remember the stories he used to tell as well."

Riordan nodded. "It's not just a career, it's a life."

"Very true." He saw that Abby had returned with a file. She nodded to him. "Now. We didn't just call you down to give you a well done. Detective Baker tells me that there is something that she needs to tell you. And while I don't exactly know what it is, she assures me that it is better than I be here for what she has to say. Will it bother you if I and my DCPI sit in on what she has to say? All she told me is that you were the victim of a crime and she has new information. Your privacy, however, is important. So if you want us to go so you can hear it in private – we will." Treating his officers with respect despite of being their boss was very important to Frank Reagan.

Riordan looked a little surprised and stared at Abby for a moment. She gave a small nod. He looked over to Renzulli with a questioning expression. Renzulli glanced at him and then back and said quietly, "It's like band-aid, kid: A lot less painful to pull it off all at once. He will, after all, need to hear about it anyway."

Jimmy looked over at him with a small amount of … fear? His expression changed and then he also had some resignation. Finally he looked down and nodded. "Go ahead and tell us."

Abby nodded. "Very well. Sergeant. Why don't you stand with me as the originating officer?" Renzulli patted Riordan on the knee in sympathy. Jimmy nodded at him, still looking down. Renzulli stood up and went next to Baker.

Baker then looked at him and said, "Commissioner Reagan? I need you to understand something."

"What's that?" he asked with what seemed to be the proper solemnity.

"You are not being briefed as the Police Commissioner. In this case, I am the investigating detective who is speaking with the victim of a crime, James 'Jimmy' Riordan. I am also speaking to another victim of a related crime … Francis 'Frank' Reagan." She turned to the DCPI. "You are here as a courtesy because you are his friend. If either victim decides that you should leave, you will be asked to leave. Do you understand?"

Garrett Moore looked quite shocked. He looked at Frank, who didn't seem to want him to leave, and then looked back. "I understand, Detective Baker."

She nodded and then turned to Sergeant Renzulli. "Sergeant? Can you explain what started this?"

Renzulli looked at Jimmy, who was still looking down and quite nervous, and then at the Commissioner, who was looking perplexed. He nodded.

"Ten days ago, Officer Jimmy Riordan and I responded to a 10-31. An individual with a gun was attempting to rob a shop owner. The perpetrator presented as an EDP. Officer Riordan, who has a Minor degree in Psychology, convinced the perpetrator to let the shop keeper go and to put aside his weapon. However, other cars responding with their sirens startled the EDP. He started to bring the gun back up. At that moment, Officer Riordan, recognizing that his fellow officers might be endangered and having his weapon holstered – although I had my weapon drawn and prepared to use – decided to tackle the suspect to prevent a shooting incident. However, in the scuffle, the weapon discharged.

"Now, with an incident where a weapon is fired, the paperwork is more extensive then a regular report. As we were filling in the reports at the end of the shift, our conversion brought up Jimmy's similarities to a former boot of mine – then-Officer Joe Reagan."

With that the Commissioner was startled and then looked at Riordan, who had looked up but not at the Commissioner. The Commissioner said, "I _thought_ you looked familiar. You do look like my Joe." Frank was saddened at the reminder as he often was still when Joe's name came up.

Riordan glanced at him and nodded.

Renzulli continued. "That night I couldn't sleep. Something had twigged. But I couldn't figure it out. I was tired the next day and then went home again and once again, couldn't sleep. Somewhere in my mind, suddenly, something clicked." He looked at Frank and said, "I had a lot of time with Joe and he told me your _complete_ family history."

And with that, Frank started to get a clue. He caught his breath. He let out a strangled, " _Jamie_."

Renzulli nodded slowly, pursing his lips in a "you got that right" expression. "Exactly. As we were on second shift, I immediately called Jimmy and asked to meet him away from the precinct."

Frank was shocked. "You talked to him first?"

Renzulli chuckled wryly. "As I explained to Detective Baker when I brought this to her: Of course I did. He's a cop, he's my partner, and I wasn't going to go on what was possibly a wild good chase without permission from him to possibly rip up his life." He looked at the Commissioner expectantly.

After thinking about it, Frank nodded. "I can see that." A feeling had started as soon as he had thought of Jamie and he recognized it as wild hope – buried deep.

Renzulli nodded. "The next morning I spoke to Jimmy. After getting his permission to talk to him about something that might be quite upsetting and that might affect his whole life, I explained the history I was aware of. I then asked him point blank: 'Could the woman you grew up with as a mother be the type of person who might do something like that if it benefitted her in some way?' And although he looked like he was going to immediately protest, he actually thought about it."

With some bitterness Jimmy said quietly, "I had to admit that was exactly the type of person that Sherry Riordan was." Frank looked at him with some sympathy.

"It took about half an hour for Jimmy to calm down – get his head wrapped around the possibility. Finally, he had settled down enough to ask, 'Where should we go from here?' And that is where Detective Baker came into it." Renzulli looked at Baker.

Baker took over. "I received a message that day from Sergeant Renzulli. In it he claimed that he wished to see me without alerting you as he did not want whatever he wanted to speak of to cross your plate unless and until it was necessary. Remembering him from when he was Joe's TO and knowing that he was stand up, I gave the request more consideration than I would most any other request of a similar nature. He showed up last Saturday for the meeting at 2:00 with a bag."

Renzulli explained. "I gathered from Jimmy a hard copy of the copy of his application to the academy that he submitted as it was the most complete record of his life before the NYPD available. I also gathered, with his full agreement, a DNA swab. I took footprints in case there was footprints from the abducted Jaime Reagan on file. I also asked him for any birthmarks and took pictures of them."

Frank said, "A small mole behind his right ear and a brown mark on the side of his abdomen which looks life a fingerprint bruise."

At that Jimmy Riordan shot him a look and nodded. He actually looked less scared and more hopeful in that moment. Frank's deep-seated wild joy was coming further out.

"Included with the papers I gave Detective Baker were properly filled out reports on the interviews I did with him, although I did not file them at my precinct as I was still attempting to keep this as confidential as possible." He then looked at Baker.

"When Sergeant Renzulli brought the bag and the situation to me, I was initially shocked. However, his statement that I was the best detective he could think of to keep this confidential was convincing. And given the personal nature of the possible case, I accepted the case into the Commissioner's Detective Squad. At that moment, with Sergeant Renzulli witnessing, I went into your office and retrieved a discarded coffee cup, a used coffee cup, and a swab from your desk where a blacklight had shown that you had placed your hand.

"I brought the evidence to the Squad and vouchered it. A request was then made to an appropriate judge not known for leaks from their office to for an order to submit the DNA samples to a private lab on a rush basis.

"The Detective Squad then began investigating Sherry Riordan. With several reports from several sources in New York and Buffalo, there was a recognition that something didn't add up regarding her having given birth to a child at the time that would match Jimmy Riordan's known birth certificate.

"In addition, a check against the Death Index of Social Security numbers showed that the number that Officer Riordan has been using his whole life actually was registered for a baby that died when he was three months old.

"At this point, we were certain that Sherry Riordan had illegally obtained a baby. We did not know if this baby in question was Jameson 'Jaime' Reagan or another baby."

Frank noticed that Jimmy was just as engrossed in her telling as he was. It was apparent that she had not told him all of this yet.

"And then this morning, we were alerted that the report was ready to be picked up. Officer Sanchez was dispatched to hand courier it back to the squad. At 1:30, I received word that the results were in house. If you remember, I disappeared for an hour this afternoon?" She looked at the Commissioner who nodded.

She then looked at the Commissioner and then at Jimmy Riordan. She pulled two copies of the result sheet that she had made and handed them to the two men. "I can confirm that according to the DNA test conducted by MDDT Med Drug and DNA Testing, the DNA samples submitted confirmed that the subjects in question are a likely 99.9999 percent chance of being father and son."

She looked at their stunned faces. "Commissioner Francis Xavier Reagan? I would like to introduce you to Patrol Officer James Riordan who, according to all evidence, was born Jameson Andrew Reagan."

With that, newly discovered father and son looked at each other, a mixture of hope, fear, and other emotions apparent on their face. Frank slowly stood up, Jimmy slowly following.

Slowly Frank reached out and put his hands on Jimmy's … _Jaime's_ … shoulders and looked him in the face. He could already feel the tears building. In that moment, Frank saw acceptance of the truth taking over Jaime's face. And with that Frank slowly moved one hand to cup the side of his son's face with affection. Jaime actually looked a bit startled at that – and then relaxed.

Frank was thankful that Jaime had already had time to come to terms with this possibility because otherwise, this would have taken a far longer time.

And without another thought, Frank Reagan slowly gathered Jaime Reagan into an embrace, his tears falling down his face.

Abby looked at the two for a long moment and then motioned the DCPI and the Sergeant to go outside to give them a few minutes to gather themselves.

Abby glanced back and saw that Jaime's face showed great tears as well.


	7. Immediate Aftermath

Pt 7: Immediate Aftermath

It took a couple of minutes for Frank to notice that Abby, Garrett, and Tony had left the office.

Frank also noticed that Jaime … Jimmy … was not completely comfortable with an embrace. He disengaged and stepped back. "I apologize if I come off as too familiar. I've been waiting 25 years."

Jaime smiled wryly, even if he still looked nervous. "No. I understand. It's just I didn't grow up with a parent who used any physical showings of affection."

Frank felt a stab of anger at that even as he retreated to the chair he had been sitting in, allowing Jaime to sit back down himself. "I think it might be better for me to not comment on that – it is likely that I might get upset if I think about it too hard." He calmed himself and looked at Jaime. "How are _you_ doing with this?"

Jaime (he was already Jaime in his mind) looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I know this was just sprung on you but this has been the thing uppermost in my mind for over a week. The first couple of days it was all I could do not to go scream at the river or get drunk to try to drown it out."

"You drink?" Frank asked curiously, no judgment in his voice.

Jaime chuckled. "No more than anyone else, probably less than most." He winced. "Growing up with _her_ – it wasn't something that appeared to be something I wanted to get in to."

Frank nodded. "This has got to be tearing you up."

Jaime sighed. "Yeah. It has been." He looked up. "But Sarge has been great. He was completely willing to give me room when I needed it and listen when I needed that." He paused as he considered that. "To be perfectly honest? Sergeant Renzulli has been an absolute rock for me about all this."

Frank nodded. "I'm going to have to think of something nice to do for him."

Jaime chuckled. "Just don't make a big deal out of it. He's not that guy. He just wants to do right with the people around him. I really admire how he's trained me and how he's been handling things. He never made it like it changed one bit of how he thinks of me." Jaime grinned a bit and said, "I hope you don't take personal offense but I want to be just like him when I grow up."

With that Frank couldn't help it. Normally he would be in much better control but this situation had really put his emotions all over the place.

* * *

The three people outside the office suddenly heard a sound that they had never heard before: Commissioner Reagan was laughing unreservedly inside the office what sounded like a deep belly laugh.

They then could hear Jimmy/Jaime respond quietly at first and then it changed over to the same unbridled laugh.

They all looked at each other. Tony finally said, "I don't get it. The kid is funny – but he ain't _that_ funny."

The other two shrugged helplessly.

* * *

Frank and Jaime took a moment but they eventually calmed down. Both actually felt better for something to have broken them out of the seriousness of the situation. Finally Frank said, "I can't wait to tell the rest of the family that one."

Jaime looked startled for a moment and then a bit nervous. "I had forgotten for a second. Renzulli gave it briefly but who else is there?"

Frank gave his youngest son a kind smile. "Don't worry. They'll all be thrilled to find out that you've been found. First there's my father, Henry. My kids and grandkids call him Pop. I'm Dad and Grandpa. Your eldest brother is Danny. He's the intense one – the Detective who takes things personally and tends to be … sarcastic … with his humour. Then there's my daughter, Erin. She's an ADA. Smart as a whip and she's the one who tends to try to rein Danny in. She's pretty passionate about proper legal procedure. She's the one who's going to be a bit mothering likely. Linda is Danny's wife is the supportive one – she's a wonderful, accepting woman who gave me my two grandsons, Jack and Sean. They are 12 and 9, turning 10 soon. Erin's daughter is Nicky, she's 15 turning 16 soon. Erin's actually divorced – the Reagan men have fantasies about getting Jack Boyle in a position where we can have a few words without repercussion for cheating on my little girl but she refuses to allow it." Frank smiled. "She's in her late thirties but she's still my little girl." Jaime nodded.

Frank then sighed. "You also had an elder brother, Joe, who Renzulli probably told you about."

Jaime nodded and said quietly, "He told me a bit about what happened. How it turned out to be dirty cops." Frank looked angry at the reminder and then Jaime added, "He also explained how you came down on the group of them like a ton of bricks to clean up the department. I remember hearing about it but none of the details that didn't make the papers."

Frank nodded in agreement. "Yes. I've been an honest cop for too long to have any respect for dirty cops – especially those who conspire to kill good ones."

Jaime nodded. "I know. Your honesty was a big part of why I came to New York."

Frank smiled gently and said, "Baker told me. And I can't tell you how much I appreciated hearing that – especially now. I just can't imagine what would have happened if you had gone anywhere else."

Jaime nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "It almost beggers belief. All the coincidence. It's truly rather a shock."

Frank nodded. He then sighed. "Unfortunately, we lost your mother Mary a few years before Joe passed – breast cancer. She never gave up hope that you would be found."

Jaime nodded. "I'll probably want to hear all the stories eventually, and be told all about them. But first we actually have to get mo … Sherry Riordan investigated and arrested." His face became slightly stony. "I think that I'm pretty upset about having so much time stolen from me and from who I now know to be my real family."

With that, Frank Reagan's face mirrored the look on his newly-rediscovered son's face. "Let's get Detective Baker back in here to have her tell us how she plans to do that."

Jimmy nodded. The Commissioner raised his voice. "You guys can come back in!"

* * *

Baker saw that Jaime Reagan's face, with certain emotions, showed a tremendous likeness with her bosses. Both looked like they had settled the immediate emotions and were looking like the typical person who has been subjected to a crime: Pissed off and slightly vindictive.

Garrett Moore actually looked a bit scared as he often did when the Commissioner's face took on that look. He knew that Frank Reagan, given the right impetus, could be absolutely _inexorable_.

Abby immediately spoke. "Before you say anything, Commissioner," Frank's face broke slightly into interest, "I am going to insist that you allow me to continue this investigation without direct input. We are going to avoid any claims that you are using your position in a witch hunt."

Frank paused and then nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Detective. That you insist on that is why you are head of the Commissioner's Squad," he said quietly.

Abby nodded in satisfaction. "However, I will speak to you as the alleged victims to tell you how we are planning to proceed." Frank and Jaime both looked happy at that.

"Currently, the squad is planning on asking Officer Riordan for assistance." She looked at Jaime. "Until this gets to the Grand Jury and indictments are handed out, you cannot think of yourself as Jaime Reagan. We want nothing to alert anyone that this is taking place."

Jimmy looked thoughtful and said, "I can see that. If this goes the way it looks like it's going, I will be changing my name back to what it should be." Frank looked happy at that, his smile beaming at his son.

Abby nodded. "Okay, then. Monday morning you and Sergeant Renzulli will be assigned to assist a case out of the Squad. I will be informing your Lieutenant that this is the case. You will drive to Buffalo and meet with the Chief of Detectives. But then arrangements should be in place and he will have four trusted members of his department to assist. You will wear a wire in to speak to Sherry Riordan. Due to you public act of heroism, you are being considered for a medal but your birth certificate and social security showed problems which you will demand she explain because you are so upset."

"Not a big stretch," Jimmy said. He then paused and then said, "You do realize that I don't actually need a medal, right?"

Renzulli spoke up at that point. "I already said I was putting you in for one." He then turned to the Commissioner. "And, respectfully Commissioner, I would put in for any cop who did what he did – regardless of the cop's last name. I rode with Joe and I know how much you avoid giving your kids too many props in case you look biased, but I don't think anyone could disagree he deserves it."

Frank considered that. "I promise to stay out of the decision making process and to accept the recommendations of the Chief of Department and those around me." Renzulli nodded in satisfaction. "But I would recommend putting it in before Monday because doing it later will involve too much politics." Renzulli nodded again in agreement.

Abby saw that the side conversation was done. "Alright. Considering the likelihood that she will confess given the right motivation, she will be taken into custody at that point by the Buffalo PD though Sergeant Renzulli will take lead. Once the paperwork is finished, you two will return to New York and come directly to 1 PP."

She looked at Renzulli. "You will bring all evidence and paperwork that you might have to the Detective Squad. You will then be done for the day." She turned to Jimmy. "You will meet with the Legal Department, along with your Union Delegate. By then, we will have a judge's order which will authorize the necessary steps to change all of your records from James Riordan to Jameson Reagan. You will then go from Legal to Personnel to complete all departmental procedures on that."

She looked at the Commissioner. "The entire case, at that point, will be hand delivered to the Brooklyn DA's office. I find that it is very likely that an indictment will be handed down by the Grand Jury immediately."

She turned to Jimmy again. "Tuesday, you will be on duty as Officer Riordan." She looked at the DCPI. "I recommend that you allow the mother of the baby to meet him that day because she's already been asking. Any public ceremony should be done that day." She looked back at Jimmy. "You will then be placed on a five-day vacation with pay – we're going to use the vacation days you already have. I highly recommend that you do not stay at your current address because there will be reporters that will be camped out once it leaks both there and around the 12th Precinct – and it will leak at the end of Tuesday."

Frank said, "The family will help him out with that."

Jimmy looked a bit overwhelmed. "This sounds like it's going to be messy."

Baker nodded. "It will be. But we'll get through it. In ten days, your life should resume pretty much as normal – with the minor caveat that your name will be different."

She looked around. "Any questions?"

* * *

Linda Reagan looked around the room at the other family members present. "Does anyone know what this is about?" she asked around.

Everyone just shrugged. Henry said, "All he said was that he needed the entire family home and that he would be bringing in dinner."

Erin asked, "You know where he's picking it up from?"

Henry shrugged. "Not really."

Nicky volunteered, "He even told Mom to leave my homework at home – he'd write a note."

Everyone looked at her in shock, even Henry. The exception was her mother. "But you won't need to take him up on that, right?"

She gave her mom a long suffering smile. " _Yes_ , mom. I already finished my homework."

Erin nodded. "Good," she replied with satisfaction.

Sean asked, "When is grandpa going to get here?"

Danny looked at his watch. "Should be any time now."

His words were prophetic as they could hear the door open and Frank Reagan's voice call out, "Jack, Sean! Come here and help bring the bags."

The two youngest jumped up and rushed to the back door. Very soon thereafter, the two boys came back in carry large bags. Nicky jumped up to help get them on the table.

Danny looked the bags. "Gino's? Isn't that a bit much for a weekday evening, Dad?" he asked his father as he walked into the door carrying the largest bag and a paper shopping bag.

"Maybe. But we're having a little bit of a celebration tonight. Besides, I was buying dinner for a couple of other people and they were accommodating," he said quite calmly.

Erin looked at her father for a long moment. "You're happy. I mean _really_ happy." Her eyes narrowed. "What is this all about?"

He smiled his biggest smile at his daughter, all cheeks and mustache, and said, "I'll explain once everything is set up and we've sat down to eat."

Danny and Erin looked at each other, both a small bit suspicious. They looked at their own grandfather, who looked as surprised as they felt. Danny started helping to debag and asked, "You aren't retiring and buying a 60 foot yacht so you can fish everyday or anything like that, right?"

Frank considered that for a moment, and then chuckled. "No, Danny. Thought that does sound like a wonderful retirement – I am _not_ retiring."

His good humour had finally convinced the family that there was nothing bad and they calmly set up the meal. Henry's face took on a look of pleased surprise at the wine that Frank had brought out of the paper shopping bag. "We must be celebrating something important. That's an expensive bottle of wine."

Frank paused in what he was doing (taking off his coat and putting it off to the side) and looked cheerfully thoughtful for a moment. Finally he said, "Yes. Could say that. I do think that it's important." He then gave his father the same smile he had started with.

Henry was truly taken aback at that. He hadn't seen Frank this happy since before Joe was killed. Why he could possibly be so happy must be quite the surprise.

It took a few minutes but soon everyone was seated around the table and everyone was ready to eat. Frank looked at everyone and said, "I know that we don't often do it throughout the week, but I would like to say grace before this meal."

Linda, who was the most devout among the family, said, "I think that would be great, Frank." She then looked around to ensure that her kids and husband were assuming the proper position of prayer.

Frank's voice showed real emotion as he recited the prayer. It was obvious that he was feeling quite emotive and the family felt a particularly strong reaction to it.

Frank moved his hands to the table and looked around. "Dig in, everyone."

For the next few minutes, everyone ensured that they had all of the food that they wanted and they began to eat. After beginning to eat Erin finally said, "Okay. We're eating. Now: What has got you so happy?"

Frank continued cutting his food and asked a general question, "Did anyone hear about the baby that got rescued from the fire today?"

Nicky paused and said with some enthusiasm, "Oh, yeah! That was trending by the time I got out of school. A cop walked into a fire to pull out a baby before the fire department arrived."

Danny said, "Yeah. It was in the 12th. We heard about it. That took some guts to do. From what I heard it was engulfed. A lot of guys would have decided it was too dangerous."

Frank nodded and looked at Danny, "If I don't miss my guess, you probably would have gone in if you were in the same position."

Danny actually looked both embarrassed and pleased at the blanket faith his father had that he would do the right thing. "Well, yeah. But I've been in situations like that both on the job and in Iraq. I mean, I'm a Marine. From what I understand the cop who did it is a rookie."

Frank said, "Well, actually, he's in the middle of his second year, but you do make a point. The fact is, his Sergeant says he has great instincts. Didn't hesitate a moment."

Linda was curious. "What is his name anyway?"

Frank said, "Patrol Officer Jimmy Riordan."

Erin was actually quite interested. "What do you know about him?"

Frank thought a moment and then turned his head a bit as he spoke. "Well. He grew up in Buffalo. Went to SUNY-Buffalo and graduated top of his class with a degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in Psychology. Took the entrance exam right out of college and had a top score on that. He then went on the graduate at the top of his class from the Academy, after which he was assigned to the 12th."

Erin was quite surprised. "Wow. That's a nice CV."

Danny asked, "Well, yeah, all that stuff is great. What kind of cop is he?"

Frank finished chewing and swallowing the bite he had taken. "Actually, his Training Officer has been singing his praises since he was assigned. Has a couple of commendations already for going above and beyond. Ten days ago he actually had talked a suspect who was an EDP into dropping the gun he had on the vendor he was robbing. When the sirens from the other responding officers spooked him, he actually tackled the suspect before he could shoot at the arriving cops or at him or his partner. Saved the suspect and the arriving officers from a shoot out."

Linda, who had actually paused in eating, said, "Wow. Sounds like a good cop." She turned to look at her husband who looked impressed despite himself and said, "Sounds like the kind of cop who would fit in with this bunch."

Frank chuckled as he looked at the food on his fork. "Actually? I thought so too." He took the bite and quickly swallowed it. "Anyway … the DCPI rushed into my office giddy as a school girl. Someone on the scene had taken the video and posted it. It was already going viral."

Danny shrugged. "That's great. Sounds like good PR for the Department. So what's all that got to do with anything?"

Frank paused and said, "Well. Garrett's reaction was quite understandable. What actually was a shock was _Baker's_ reaction to hearing the news."

Erin asked, "Abby Baker? The Detective in your office?"

Frank nodded. "And the head of the Commissioner's Detective Squad."

Danny asked, "What did she have to say about him?"

Frank said matter-of-factly, "Actually she was the one who gave me the rundown on Officer Riordan's history. When Garrett gave the name of the officer she was shocked because Officer Riordan was on her radar as a part of a case that she was investigating."

Danny looked a bit taken aback. "What? He have given over some evidence as a part of his job?"

Frank smiled and said, "No, actually. He was the subject of the investigation."

Erin was also then taken aback. "What kind of investigation? Was he a suspect?"

Frank said firmly. "No. Actually, Officer Riordan's former Training Officer and current Partner Sergeant Renzulli had brought Officer Riordan to Detective Baker's attention just this last Saturday."

Danny stopped again. "Renzulli? Tony Renzulli? Joe's old Training Officer?"

Frank nodded. "Yes. That Renzulli." Frank set down his fork and reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture and placed it on the table. "And this is Officer Riordan."

Erin was the first to grab it. "Good looking guy." She paused and looked at the picture more closely.

Nicky, who was looking over her mother's should said, "Actually, he kind of _looks_ like Uncle Joe did."

Erin looked at Nicky suddenly and then back at the picture thoughtfully.

Danny, who was now insanely curious reached out to take the picture himself. Erin reluctantly handed it over, allowing Linda and the boys to see it as well.

Frank smiled and said, "As a part of the case she opened, she had occasion to send certain things out for testing." With that, Frank reached into his pocket and pulled a folded piece of paper out and handed that to Erin. "Why don't you explain to everyone what that is?"

With that, Frank smiled at his father at the other end of the table, picked up his fork, and took another bite of his food.

Erin unfolded the piece of paper. Everyone looked at her for the explanation even as the photo was passed down to Henry Reagan. "According to this, this is a DNA Paternity test. It shows a 99.9999 percent likelihood of paternity." Erin's eyes opened wide and she looked at her father. "Who's DNA was being tested?" she asked urgently.

Frank put his fork down and said with some solemnity, "Officer Jimmy Riordan's … and _mine_."

Erin carefully let go of the paper before she crushed it, even as she looked in shock at her father. Tears started forming in her eyes. Finally she said in a forced and quiet voice, "Jaime?"

With that word all noise and movement stopped and everyone looked at Frank for the response.

Looking at his daughter with compassion Frank slowly nodded his head. Finally he said, "According to the evidence that Detective Baker has been gathering, all signs point to Officer James Riordan as having been born Jameson … Andrew … Reagan."

With that, Erin put her hand to her mouth and let out a loud sob. Linda looked very surprised (she had only heard about him and never met him). Jack and Sean looked just as surprised. Danny and Henry looked absolutely stunned, as did Nicky.

It took a long moment until Nicky finally said with the surprise she felt in her voice, "So this Officer Jimmy Riordan is my uncle that was kidnapped as a baby right out of the park?"

Frank looked at Nicky and said one word. "Yes."

It took a long few minutes for everyone to get their reactions under control. Then the almost obsessive questions started. "Has he been told?" Erin asked.

Frank paused and said, "Yes," even as he was nodding. "Tony Renzulli told him a week ago that it was a possibility and got his cooperation to get tested, though he was as stunned as you could imagine him being when Renzulli brought it up as a gut feeling he had. As a matter of fact, when his name came up all Abby would say was that he was in one of her cases as a victim and that she had been preparing to ask him to 1 PP to give him some news that had just arrived that day. He was told at the same time I was, just before 6:00."

Danny asked, "What news had just come in?"

Frank motioned his head toward the paper that Erin had put down but was now being passed around for inspection.

Nicky asked with delighted surprised, "You mean the DNA results came back just today, the day that he saves a baby from a burning building?"

Frank chuckled. "Yes. The results had been hand delivered just today."

Danny was suddenly angry. "What was he doing going into a burning building? He could have been killed!"

Frank looked at his oldest and said, "Calm down, Danny." He waited till Danny had calmed a little bit. "Even you said that you would have done the same thing. Just because this came up doesn't change the fact that he is a cop on duty. And from all reports he is a … darn … good one."

Jack looked at his father's reaction and then looked at his grandfather. "Yeah. Just imagine that. He's a cop like the rest of the family."

Henry, who was beaming in his seat, said, "Well, the genes will tell."

Frank chuckled. "Yes. He heard stories from the father of a friend and decided when he was about Sean's age that he wanted to be a cop.

Erin, who had been listening intently, suddenly asked, "Wait! So he knows? Is he okay with it?"

Frank nodded. "He's had a week to think about the possibility. He's going to wear a wire on Monday to help us assess Sherry Riordan's part in all this, whether it was her or a boyfriend or someone else who gave him to her. But he's decided that after she is arrested – he's pretty certain she will be – he plans on letting go the name of Riordan and taking up his proper name."

Erin nodded and then asked in a plaintive voice, "So if he knows already, why isn't he _here_? With the _family_?"

Frank had a tone of admonishment. "He just got confirmation today. He has to wrap his head around it just like we do. Besides, he wasn't ready to be confronted by a whole extended family. Growing up he had who he thought was his mother and that was it. And she, apparently, wasn't that great a mother anyway – a bit manipulative and emotionally abusive actually. Do you honestly think that someone who grew up like the would be ready to immediately immerse himself into _this_ family?"

Linda snorted and everyone looked at her. "Sorry, Erin. But this family can be scary. I remember being absolutely terrified I the first time I was invited to Sunday dinner."

Erin pouted and said with a small whine, "We're not that scary."

Danny, who had been listening, looked thoughtfully amused as he said, "Actually, I can see what she's saying. There are eight of us – and there were about that many when she first started coming. I can see someone being nervous if they aren't used to us." He looked at Frank and said, "I'll just have to help toughen him up."

Erin, Linda, and Nicky immediately protested that statement, even as Frank and Henry just shook their heads. Jack and Sean just looked amused.

* * *

Jimmy Riordan and Tony Renzulli sat on the couch in his living room, drinking from the 18 year old bottle of Jameson that the Commissioner had gifted him with when they had been picking up the dinner that the Commissioner had bought for Tony, his wife Marie, and Jimmy.

Jimmy would be sleeping on Tony's couch and go in with him in the morning.

"What a day. Eh, college boy?" Tony asked before taking another sip of the extremely smooth whiskey.

Jimmy nodded. "You can say that again. Just over a week ago, my life was simple. Now – things are kind of messy."

Tony nodded but said, "Yeah. But that was a lie. Isn't the truth better? Besides, the mess is a small price to pay to give a grieving family closure after so long. And I think that you'll prefer the family you actually should have had to the family you thought you had. The Reagans are good people, every one of them. You included."

Jimmy nodded. "I wonder what the reaction will be when the Commissioner," Tony's face had a look of immediate protest, "my father," Tony's face went back to the way it was, "tells them."

Tony chuckled. "I can imagine that they will be almost as shocked as you were when I brought up the possibility. They're going to be happy, you'll see. But you should probably look out for Danny."

"Oh?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Yeah. He's going to want to 'teach you to be a cop' – you should take whatever he says and do the opposite." Tony's voice was laced with humor.

"He's a bad cop?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually? No. He's a great cop. But he can be a little impulsive and quite involved. He'll get pissed off with a suspect at the drop of a hat. What he does works for him – but you're a different kind of cop. You're more like Joe was. Use your education and what you learned from me – and you'll do just fine. Just let Danny be Danny when he talks to you. It's easier that way." He paused and said, "Trust me."

Jimmy chuckled. Actually, he was looking forward to meeting Danny and all the rest. The idea of having a family was actually starting to sound appealing.


	8. Meeting the Family Members

Pt 8: Meeting the Family Members

Patrol Officer Jimmy Riordan had mostly put his family situation out of his mind. It was Thursday and he and Renzulli were scheduled to be on patrol.

Overall, it was a fairly typical patrol. They spoke about the job, Marie, food, Jimmy getting a girlfriend, and avoided speaking about the Reagans. That, however wouldn't last.

The first indication was during a visit back to the precinct house with a suspect who had been caught trying to purse-snatch.

As they were walking in from dropping him off at the local cells, a New York Detective accosted them. "Sarge! Long time no see."

Jimmy and Tony looked over and Renzulli replied, "Detective Danny Reagan. What are you doing here in the 1-2?"

"Oh, you know, had to talk to someone over here about a case. Thought I'd meet the guy who saved the baby," Danny replied while sizing Jimmy up. There was a certain intensity in how he was being regarded.

Jimmy's heart was thumping: So this was his brother. Finally he said (a little hoarsely), "Detective Reagan. I'm Officer Jimmy Riordan. The Sarge has mentioned you. Said you're a good detective but you tend to get too personally involved with your cases."

Danny appeared to consider that. "I've been told that before – most of my family have the same problem, even if they try to hide it." It looked like he had taken it in good humor.

Jimmy actually chuckled. Finally he said, "Actually? I can believe that." A nod had passed between them. Danny apparently had been told – which meant the whole Reagan family likely already knew.

Danny said, "Hey. What time you get off shift?"

"My tour ends at 4," Jimmy replied dubiously.

"I'm meeting my sister," there was a slight accent on _sister_ , "for a drink after she gets off from the DA's office for the day. Why don't you join us and I can buy you a drink for saving that baby? As one cop to another."

Jimmy was feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Feeling at a loss, he glanced over to Renzulli, who gave him the slightest of nods. He looked back, "Sure. That would be great, Detective."

Danny nodded slightly at Renzulli in thanks. "6 O'Clock? There's a place right across from the Manhatten DA's office. Sully's."

Renzulli volunteered, "I know the place you're talking about. I'll make sure he knows where to go – Joe mentioned it back when I rode with him. He'll be there."

Danny nodded. Suddenly he stuck out his hand at his as-yet-unacknowledged brother. "Nice to meet you."

Jimmy stuck out his hand as well. "Thanks. Same here."

Danny looked almost unwilling to let go but did, and then stepped back. He then made his way out of the precinct house.

Jimmy looked over at his Sergeant, a bit of fear in his face. Renzulli gave him a comforting smile. "Detective Reagan's a good guy to know. So is his sister. I'm sure you'll have quite the time meeting them both."

Jimmy nodded. "I'm sure."

* * *

For the rest of the tour,a nervous feeling had been growing in his chest. Renzulli had caught him with his attention less than fully focused a couple of times, though he snapped to as soon as Renzulli said his name.

Time, however, inexorably moved on. And in what seemed like a very short time, their tour was done. Jimmy changed out of his uniform. Tony had stuck around for him.

"Why don't I drop you off near Sully's? That'll make it a bit easier for ya," the Sergeant volunteered.

Jimmy looked at Tony and finally nodded. "Thanks, Sarge," he said quietly.

Tony patted him on the shoulder and motioned him toward the exit.

The two did not speak much on their way over. Finally, they were near the criminal courts and the bar which Jimmy had been invited to. Tony looked over and his boot. "Okay. I'm sure they mostly want to get to know you for who you are. Remember, both of them are old enough to remember you as a baby – so they likely have been upset and angry and possibly guilty – whether they deserve that or not as they were both kids when it all happened. Just show a bit of patience. I think you'll all come out of this okay in the end."

Jimmy looked at Tony for a long moment. Finally he nodded and stuck out his hand. "Thanks, Sarge."

Tony shook his hand and nodded, giving him a small, satisfied smile. "You'll do okay, kid. And if things go south and you need my help – you have my number, right?"

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah. I do." He opened the door and got out. He turned around before closing the door. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, college boy." Renzulli watched as Jimmy waved him off, though he didn't appear to be moving toward the diner. Recognizing that Jimmy had to do this his own way, he finally drove off to let his boot do it in his own time.

* * *

Jimmy Riordan, aka Jamie Reagan, had slowly walked to the diner which he had been invited to. He took a deep breath and, girding himself, opened the door to go in. He looked around and saw that Danny was sitting at a table near the back. Danny saw him and immediately waved him over.

Putting on a friendly face, he walked back. He noticed that an attractive woman, a few years old than him but not old by any means, had stood up as soon as Danny had waved.

He noticed immediately that she looked as nervous as he felt. But there was also something about her which screamed out that she had been in pain. He immediately felt sympathy and gave her a friendly but compassionate smile.

* * *

Danny Reagan was reviewing files on his desk when his partner walked in. He looked up when he caught her out of the corner of his eye. "Jackie! Welcome back. How was your mom's thing? How did it go?"

She shrugged. "Eh. It was a test." She continued as she sat down. "She was quite delighted to explain to me how the flushing liquid made her go to the bathroom all night. Honestly? If she didn't need someone to go with her, I would have been just fine coming to work yesterday."

Danny gave her a small smile. "That's why I'm happy that me and the wife aren't quite old enough to need that procedure yet. I am _not_ looking forward to it."

Jackie gave him the stink eye. "Just you wait. You'll see fifty before you know it and I'm going to laugh when you have to go through with it."

Danny grinned at her. "At least my family doesn't have a history – I'll only need it once every ten years as long as they don't find anything. Your family – you might want to start thinking about it now."

Jackie groaned. "Don't remind me." But she then smiled at Danny, a happy smile. "Everything checked out, though. She won't need another one for a few years."

Danny nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, as much as I like giving you crap, I am happy to hear that your mom is okay."

Jackie looked around. "What are we working on?"

Danny shrugged. "No new case came in – I was mostly on paperwork yesterday." He had a rueful expression. "Sarge was quite happy to point out that I had a few DD5s to catch up on. So guess what I did most of the day?"

Jackie grinned. "I'm not mad. Usually you foist those off on me, always giving me some excuse of you needing to do something for the wife or kids."

Danny huffed. "Well, the backlog is mostly handled."

Just then Sergeant Gormly walked out of his office. "Oh, good. You're both here already. We got a homicide over on Lexington." He walked over and handed a slip to Danny. "Welcome back, Curatola. Time to get back to work."

Danny looked at the paper as he and Jackie stood up. "Well, back to the grind."

They drove over and found that the incident was an easily solved on – a domestic dispute gone bad. Within a short time they had the address for the husband's mother's house over in Queens – where they were assured the husband would go if he was in trouble. The hardest part of catching him would likely be the drive over – 12 miles in New York could be a long trip.

As they got on the road Jackie spoke, "By the way," she said while looking over at her partner with a small smirk. "What's this I hear about your sister turning into a cougar?"

Danny was shocked at the question. "What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Her smirk grew. "Don't play dumb with me, Reagan. I heard about your little meeting."

Danny looked at her with a questioning look.

Seeing that Danny really seemed to be stumped she said, "A friend of mine works over near the courts. After I got home she called me to tell me that she had seen you and Erin out last night. She was sitting next to a younger guy and she seemed to be all touchy feely. Even gave him a big hug outside of the place when you guys left. She said it was quite friendly."

Danny's face took on a surprised expression. " _That's_ what you mean about her being a cougar?"

Jackie nodded. "She said it was a younger guy. She saw a badge too. She was surprised that you seemed to be okay with how friendly she was being in public with the guy." She was amused by Danny's put upon expression – the expression he used when he was trying to hide something. "What will your father say about his daughter dating a younger cop? Is he gonna end up in the Motor Pool when he finds out?"

Finally Danny said, "Ewww! No! That's not what that was. That was …" he paused. Finally he said, "… something else. My sister is _not_ a cougar and she isn't dating _that_ guy. _Trust me_."

Jackie didn't believe him. "I don't know." Danny was actually starting to be amused, though he still looked like he was a bit grossed out. "My friend said that she was being _very_ friendly."

Finally Danny gave a snort. "I can tell you 100 percent. It wasn't what your friend thought. It's something else. I can guarantee it."

Jackie looked a bit confused. "Then what was it if it wasn't your sister introducing her new boyfriend?"

Danny's expression had that "I know something you don't" look that annoyed her. "Actually – I can't really tell you. I can say that you'll find out next week. Possibly Monday. Tuesday latest."

Jackie's voice took on a wheedling tone. "Come on, Danny. I'm your partner. Give me a hint."

Danny looked over at her with a smile before looking back at the road. "I will say that the cop you saw us out with was the cop who saved that baby over in the 1-2. As far as my sister and her being friendly – it's a personal thing. But it wasn't romantic."

Jackie was dubious. "If you say so."

"I _do_ say so." Danny looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he sighed. "I'll explain it when we aren't on our way to pick up a perp. That story will take some time. Just do me a favor?"

"Yeah? What favor?" she asked curiously.

Danny's face took on a serious look. "Please! Don't go passing that story on that she's dating that guy." He shuddered. "That would be just _wrong_."

Jackie was now feeling less than confident in what she _knew_. "I'll hold off until I hear the details."

Danny nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it. _Really_." He nodded over at her, still looking at the road.

* * *

Linda looked up from her food preparation as he husband walked into the kitchen. "How was work today?" she asked after kissing him on the cheek as he gave her a side-armed hug.

"It was good. Jackie's mom is okay – they didn't find anything." Danny looked around to see that the plates hadn't been put out and they needed to be. He started working on that to help out his wife.

She smiled at him – she really loved her husband. She then answered his comment. "Well, that's good. I'm happy it turned out to be routine. Any new cases?"

Danny replied, "Yeah. But that wasn't the most interesting thing that happened." Danny was smirking.

"Oh?" she asked as she continued working on the sauce.

"Yeah. I got Jackie completely weirded out. It was funny to see her expression." Danny looked really amused with himself.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved to check the oven to see how the vegetables were looking.

"You know how me and Erin went out last night to meet _him_?" Until he was officially outed as to who he really was, the Reagan family was being circumspect in talking about Jimmy Riordan/Jamie Reagan, even amongst themselves.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to meeting him myself," she said as she wiped her hands after she checked the temperature with the thermometer.

"Well," Danny said as he looked at the layout on the table, "a friend of hers told her about seeing me and Erin out with him. Her friend got the wrong idea." He gave her one of those sarcastically amused smiles.

"What did her friend say?"

Danny could barely contained his amusement. "She asked about Erin being a cougar. She thought that she was introducing me to her new boyfriend."

Linda got a disgusted look. "Ewww. That's your _brother_."

Danny chuckled at his wife's reaction. "Yeah. But no one _knows_ yet. All they saw was Erin being all touch-feely on some guy that we were out sharing a drink with. Jackie's friend just _assumed_."

Linda then chuckled and then asked more seriously, "So you told her?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah. Privately. She _is_ my partner. And I didn't want her passing on stories. She promised to keep it to herself till it comes out."

Linda smirked. "I can't wait till you tell your father what happened. I really want to see his expression." It should be noted that Linda actually quite appreciated her husband's rough humor at times. She was married to him after all.

Danny grinned at her. "Dad's reaction? Wait till I tell _Erin_."

Linda laughed with him. "Make sure I'm there when you do."

* * *

It had been a long weekend. Jimmy had declined Sunday dinner with the Reagans. Until Sherry Riordan was arrested at it was publicly known, he didn't feel ready to confront meeting the whole group at once.

He smiled as he considered that his newly discovered family were quite persistent. He had met his father on Wednesday and his siblings on Thursday. On Saturday, he had visited 1 PP for the final briefing from Baker on the operational planning and his grandfather, the former PC, had somehow arranged to run into him.

And then on Sunday, Tony had invited him out for one last outing before all hell broke loose. And _somehow_ , his sister-in-law had taken her sons and niece, Jimmy's niece and nephews, out to get ice cream as a special treat. They just _happened_ to run into Jimmy and Tony.

Jimmy wasn't mad. He could see exactly how excited the entire family was to having found him. It was just something that was far outside his experience. He had never had an extended family before and it was something new and quite different.

Tony looked at him as they got in the car early Monday to drive to Buffalo. "You ready, college boy?"

Jimmy sighed and then nodded. "Let's do this."


	9. Manic Monday

A/N: I couldn't imagine a better visit to elicit a confession that the one lawslave wrote. So this one is similar. I kind of dislike people writing cliché scenes, but I honestly couldn't come up with a better option that the "I was suspended because there was problems" angle.

Pt 9: Manic Monday

Actually driving to Buffalo would take too much time. It was a 6-hour drive. Luckily, the Port Authority (arranged by the Commissioner's Office) could arrange to get them there and back on a plane that was used to transport people to and from the city as needed.

The Buffalo PD would pick them up, take them to their station, run the op, bring them back, and then put them back on a plane back. They would be back in New York by 3:00 and would then make their way back to 1 PP – as long as everything went as it should.

* * *

Jimmy Riordan was nervous as the technician taped the microphone transmitter to his chest. "Do we really need to do all of this?" he asked.

The technician grinned. "Consumer level electronics are subject to too many things that could interfere. This is the approved model. This is what we use."

He sighed and looked over at Renzulli. "Okay. What am I supposed to say?" He decided to ignore the tech.

Renzulli, who had been watching, answered. "You are in line for a medal. Because of politics, they do a more thorough background check. There were red flags on you papers, your birth certificate and all that, as well as your Social Security number. You've been taken off duty until it's resolved. You're freaked out. Use your words – cause I ain't no Shakespeare and you know Sherry Riordan better than anyone."

"Not well enough," he muttered.

Tony said sharply, "Stop your brooding. This is _not_ on you. You think this is your fault? This is a alleged criminal. Criminals do criminal things. But this was the woman you thought was your mother. You allow more from family than you would for strangers. I'm sure you didn't want to know what she might be guilty of – it's not a son's job to think about these things. Now you're a cop. You're a cop who's playing an undercover role. Let's remember that."

Jimmy sighed and then nodded. The technician stepped back. "Okay. Button everything up and let's test it."

Jimmy did as he was asked and now looked as normal as he ever did. The man running the recording gear signaled him. "This is Patrol Officer Jimmy Riordan, NYPD badge number 60528." He gave the date and time. The recording technician nodded – everything was coming through.

Once everyone was ready, Jimmy was let out of the truck and walked around the corner to the house his "mother" lived in.

He walked up to the door and knocked loudly using the knocker – there was no doorbell. While Jimmy had a key for emergencies, Sherry Riordan had long ago told him that he should knock because she might have a "guest".

Very soon the door opened and Sherry Riordan appeared surprised to see who was there. "What are you doing here?" she asked even as she stepped back.

Jimmy walked in, agitation in his stance. "I was suspended."

"Why?" she asked, her tone become harsher. Jimmy was a source of money – she didn't want to lose that.

"You hear about what happened last week?" he asked her as he paced a bit.

"No. What happened?"

"I saved a baby from a fire."

Sherry was confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Jimmy stopped and looked at her. "Well, yeah. But when Sarge put me in for a medal, they did a background check. It was more thorough then the one I got when I applied. They told me there was something wrong with my paperwork."

"Something wrong?" She was a little bit nervous.

"Yeah," he said with some exasperation. "They said that my birth certificate and social security number had problems. I don't understand! It's the same stuff I've been using since I was a kid." He started pacing again – not even looking at her, or at least not being obvious about it.

She asked defensively, "What do you want me to do about it? You got what I got after you were born."

Jimmy gave her a filthy look. "Whatever is wrong is wrecking my life! You got to come to New York and help sort it out."

She immediately replied, "No. I am not going anywhere."

Jimmy was aggrieved. "If it comes down to it, this will all be on me! Now they're thinking I faked who I am. You're my mother! You're supposed to help with things like this! There are whispers about terrorism!"

Jimmy could see that Sherry was agitated. Subtle and confident Sherry Riordan was not. Finally she blurted out, "I'm not your mother! Whatever the problem is has nothing to do with me!"

Jimmy asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sherry had fallen for the old "murder routine": Accuse someone of something that is far worse than what they had done and they would admit to what they had done to avoid that accusation. As soon as Sherry had heard "terrorism" she had pictured the worst case scenario. And she had heard the words "it will all be on me" – and as far as she was concerned that was the most optimum direction things should go.

* * *

Renzulli was sitting in the truck, listening to the wire. If he was asked, this wasn't the way he would have taken the conversation. But, overall it seemed to be working. The suspect was getting agitated.

When she finally blurted out the truth, everyone listening smiled – for about one ten seconds. Sherry Riordan then went on a tear about how horrible it had been raising Jimmy and that it was the fault of that asshole who hadn't bought the "You made me pregnant and now you have to support me" story which had led to her taking him.

Renzulli was becoming completely steamed. The Buffalo police officers present saw how much of a murderous rage Renzulli was moving into. While one kept him back, the others moved quickly to move in and put the woman in custody before Renzulli did something precipitous.

* * *

Jimmy had been surprised when the Buffalo detectives moved in to arrest Sherry. One of them, once she was secure, turned to Jimmy. "You've got to go talk to your Sergeant. Right now."

Jimmy, upset about what Sherry had been spewing, asked, "Why?" in a plaintive voice.

The Buffalo detective looked at Sherry when he said, "Because he's been listening in and the complete shit she was talking about totally pissed him off. He's having to be held back from coming in here and just taking out the trash for what she's been putting you through."

Jimmy's eyes widened. He looked at Sherry and immediately dismissed her as any of his problem anymore. She would get what was coming. He rushed out to calm down Tony.

As he was rushing out he heard Sherry asking, "What do you mean you were all listening?" He smiled grimly as Sherry realized that everything she had said had been recorded.

* * *

Jimmy Riordan looked out the window as the plane taxied out of the Buffalo airport.

Renzulli looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Jimmy sighed and looked over. "My whole life was a lie. She was just an opportunist who tried to use me. And when that didn't work out, instead of letting me be found, she decided to use the story to get handouts from anyone who would give money to a single mother. Because of her I never got to know my real mother and brother. My real family was devastated. How could she do something like that?"

Renzulli sighed himself. "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry." He paused as he considered what to say. "There are some bad people out there. Whether it was how they were raised or because of just how they are, they only look out for number 1. Just be thankful that she wasn't actually your mother. If she had actually given birth to you, would you be the guy you are now? I don't know. All I know is that you rejected that attitude and decided to help others by being a cop. That says something about you. That says something about the Reagans. Everything you are was your hard work. You just remember that she's now getting hers and concentrate on living the way you should, doing the job you signed up for."

Jimmy nodded in thanks. He sighed again. "This is going to be a mess."

Renzulli chuckled. "No. It was _already_ a mess – even if you didn't know. Now it's being cleaned up."

Although they were back at the airport by 3:00, it took till 4:30 to get back to 1 PP.

* * *

Baker was waiting as they entered the building. "I hear that," she noted that Jimmy/Jamie was not cheerful, "she coughed it up." She was going to say "went as planned" but realized that would sound callous.

Renzulli glanced at Jimmy with sympathy and said, "Yeah. Jimmy did a good job. Pushed just the right buttons. She wasn't happy when she realized that it was all recorded."

She gave a wintry smile. "And we're going to use it to bury her." Jimmy looked less broody. She asked him, "How are you holding up?"

Jimmy considered that for a long moment. "Well, I just confirmed that the woman I called 'Mom' for as long as I can remember took me as a part of an attempted con. And when that didn't work, she decided to use me to milk the system. All in all, I would say that I massively disillusioned."

She nodded at him. "Well, that is to be expected. At least now you can start to put it behind you. You ready to face the bureaucracy of 1 PP?" Jimmy nodded. "Good. Now. Instead of your Union Delegate to help you out, we decided that you should have an actual lawyer. One has decided to help watch out and make certain that you don't get screwed any more than you were. You okay with that?"

Jimmy considered that. "Yeah. That sounds good. Who is it?"

Abby grinned and pushed a button on her phone. She talked into it, "Okay. Come on out."

She turned toward a door off to the side and Jimmy turned as well. In the door (or out, depending on viewpoint) walked Erin Reagan-Boyle, a wide grin on her face.

Jimmy, as happy as he was to see his newly-found sister, had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Erin."

Erin walked up and threw her arms around Jimmy. "Jamie!" she squealed. "Good job on getting her to fess up."

"Thanks," he said as he let go. "Isn't it supposed to be Jimmy until it gets announced?"

Erin pouted. "You're my brother. I'm going to call you your real name. I even have a court order which lets me." She sighed and then became a little more serious. "I'll be careful where anyone who doesn't know can hear though."

Jimmy nodded. "I can agree with that," he replied giving her a smile which she responded to, a it happier.

Jamie the witnessed how a capable lawyer and DA could run roughshod over a bureaucrat any day. She wasn't impolite or unpleasant in the least – but she definitely wasn't playing nice.

Jamie had to sneak in a few apologies as they went to the various offices and dealt with a few people. Luckily, the people understood and actually took it all with good humour. They had heard of Erin Reagan, they knew the Police Commissioner, and the story of the lost son was familiar to those who had been around a while.

A bit of overreaction was to be expected.

Making certain that his check would still be paid was fairly important so he was willing to put up with a bit of hassle.

* * *

Sherry Riordan would was in custody in Buffalo. The DA planned on presenting to the Grand Jury in the morning – the Brooklyn DA was waiting at his office and would be working into the night planning it.

Though Baker was not a Detective Investigator (she was a Detective Specialist) she was in charge of the Commissioner's Detective Squad and would be ensuring everything was organized and that the detectives who did investigate were prepared as well.

It would be a late night for anyone who was involved with the case outside of Jimmy himself – he was the victim (alleged).

Renzulli was already prepped, as was the Commissioner – they would be testifying as well. Once Jimmy testified, Erin (who had taken the next day off for 'family issues') would then take him to his bank, the Social Security Office, and the DMV to update the records there.

* * *

Erin led Jimmy/Jamie out of 1 PP. He looked over at his sister and said, "Thanks, Erin."

Erin grinned. "We're not done yet."

Jimmy was leery. "What else is there to do?"

Erin looked over. "You know how you're going to need to be away from your place tomorrow night and the rest of the week?"

Jimmy looked off. "I remember. I was thinking of staying with Sarge."

Erin looked at him. "Don't you like us?" she asked with a pout.

Jimmy was a bit embarrassed. "You know – didn't want to assume."

Erin considered that. "Well, it's time to shuck off your impulse to consider you've got no one to fall back on. That was Jimmy Riordan's life. Jamie Reagan has siblings, a father, grandfather, and our family is fairly well off, even if we're not rich. If you hadn't been stolen," and Jimmy saw how angry Erin still was about that, "you would know this. The thing is: There _is_ a family home. And you have as much right to it as anyone else."

Jimmy was dubious. "I don't know. I'm kind of used to being on my own. I don't know if I can immediately change my ways."

Erin sighed as she led Jimmy to her car. "I know. We're really not trying to crowd you." She looked at Jimmy. "But we still plan on helping out, which means we're going to move what you need to the house _tonight_."

Jimmy sighed. "Okay. I guess."

He had known it was coming – he just didn't know if he was really ready for it. But his childhood had taught him to suck it up and do what needed done. This was one more thing.

Erin drove Jimmy over to his place. When they got there, he found that Danny and Linda were there with their truck. His eyes widened. "Where are the kids?" he asked curiously.

Danny replied, "Waiting with Pops – Grandpa Henry. Let's figure out what you need to bring."

Jimmy had been warned that it would be coming so he had gotten a lot of his clothes ready.

Erin walked in and looked around. "We've _got_ to get you into a better place."

Jimmy looked around. He was actually a neat person but it wasn't exactly an area he would have lived if he had a choice. "Well, I won't be sending all that extra off to Buffalo anymore. I can probably afford a better place."

Linda said, "I can help with that. We can go over places and I can check them out and eliminate the bad ones."

Danny, who was helping to pack things from the closet, looked dubiously at his wife. "I don't know. I don't think I'd want you visiting _this_ neighborhood by yourself. There might be others like that."

Linda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we can avoid bad areas – that's the whole point of him moving. I'm sure you'll see the list before I go anywhere."

Danny nodded, conceding the point. Suddenly, Danny stood back and yelled, "Oh my god!"

Everyone looked at him. Jimmy asked, "What?"

Danny looked at Jimmy seriously and said, "You have a Bills Jersey."

Jimmy was confused. "Well, yeah. I've been following them since I was a kid. That's where I grew up."

Danny put his fists to his head and groaned. "Oh, my good Lord."

Jimmy looked at Erin, who looked just as appalled. She looked at Jimmy and said thoughtfully, "I wonder if there are any psychologists who specialize in Stockholm Syndrome we can send him to."

Linda was appalled too but she could see the humor. "Yeah. That's gonna make things interesting. This bunch bleed Green. I do too – but I'm not as obsessive as the rest of these guys are." She looked at her husband and sister-in-law and said loudly, "Guys!" They looked at her. "It'll be fine. Relax."

Danny smirked at her and then said to Jimmy, "She's lying. She's bleeds just as Green but she's the nice one." Linda gave an embarrassed smile at that.

Jimmy could see that they were actually playing it up. It actually made him feel better. He had been worried that the would treat him like a victim. If they were willing to make a fuss about his football team at least they weren't treating him like fragile glass.

He still was going to root for the Bills though.

* * *

Erin led the entire cavalcade into the house in Bay Ridge. "We're here!" she said to her father, grandfather, and the kids who were waiting just inside.

Danny asked, "Where do you want I should put these?" lifting the box he was carrying slightly.

Frank was grinning. "Welcome home, Jamie." He looked at Danny. "Take them to his room."

Jimmy was surprised. "My room?"

Frank smiled at his son. "Yes. You're a Reagan. This is your home when needed. I had to get a bigger bed in there and a couple of other items, but it will be here for as long as you need."

Jimmy – Jamie (he would have to get used to thinking of himself as Jamie) – blushed a bit but said quietly, "Thanks."

He nodded and motioned to follow Danny.

It took about twenty minutes but enough of his things had been placed so that he wouldn't need to search through boxes or suitcases to find things. He toiletries were placed on the dresser that was in his room, ready to be used in the morning.

His uniform was hanging up in the closet, ready for the next morning. When everything was set, Erin looked around and said, "Okay. Now let's get downstairs. I'm starving!"

Jimmy followed Erin down and into the Dining Room. He stopped at the door. "Woah."

Henry looked at him and said, "Yes. This is where we eat as a family; Sunday dinner every week and other occasions when it's warranted." He moved to his chair. "I sit here, your father is there," he pointed to the other end. "Usually the kids are on that side and the adults are on the other, but with one more we're going to change it up." He looked around at everyone, who had been coming in he talked. "Danny, Linda and the boys are on that side, Nicky and Erin are on this side." He pointed to a chair next to where he sat. "This is yours," he said while motioning Jamie to sit down.

Danny nodded. "That works." He starting moving to the chair that was indicated. "There is one problem though." Jamie rolled his eyes – here it came.

Frank asked, "What's that?"

Danny looked at his father and said, "He's a Bills fan."

Sean and Jack looked at Jamie in Horror. Jack, the older one, said, "Say it isn't so!"

Jamie gave his nephew an apologetic smile. "I did grow up there. Sorry."

Frank and Henry looked at each other while the others waited for the reaction. Henry finally chuckled and said, "Well, that'll be a couple of Sundays that will be interesting around here."

Frank nodded. "Well, we can talk about that another time. Anyway," he looked at Jamie, "your Grandfather cooked this as a welcome dinner: His pot roast – which is very good."

Jamie looked at Henry, "It looks good, Pops." Henry nodded at the acknowledgment with a smile.

Henry said, "Now, I don't know if you did it growing up, but we're Irish Catholic. So when we gather together as a family to eat, we say take turns saying Grace. Tonight, I'll say it."

Jamie looked around. "Yeah, okay." He wasn't religious but was willing to follow the family rituals. He took his cues from the others.

Henry recited the short prayer and then everyone relaxed. Frank said, "Okay, then. Let's eat."

Jimmy was amazed that the talk of the table wasn't exclusive to him and his situation. He had been feeling nervous being put in the middle, but Danny and Erin talked about a couple of cases and their opinions.

Nicky talked about a teacher who was still being overbearing in making sure Nicky didn't feel she was to be treated as better than anyone else.

Jimmy learned a lot about the family that first night. He learned that the Reagans were not the type of people to use any perceived influence to fix things. If anything, they avoided it so as not to give people a chance to think they did. Most parents might have spoken to the teacher but Erin, while sympathetic, concentrated more on covering Nicky's possible strategies with input from the others.

He learned that being a Reagan, he would likely have to work twice as hard to get a promotion. He had got a hint when Renzulli talked about putting him in for a medal, but he could see that the idea wasn't for show: The family truly believed in deciding that the satisfaction of doing the job right was, for the most part, considered reward enough.

When the main course was done Frank said, "I'll bring in desert."

Erin looked at her father walked as he stood up. "Aren't we usually clearing the plates before we bring desert? And desert on a weekday night?"

Henry chuckled from the other side. "We're celebrating. Jamie is new to this. Let's give him a day before we start enforcing _all_ the ritual."

Jamie said, "You don't have to change for me. I'm ready and willing to learn how the family does things."

Frank smiled proudly at his son. "Okay then. We all help clean up. If there isn't desert, we clean up everything. If we are having it, we clean up the plates and silverware and bring in fresh for the desert. Whoever cooked the main meal usually gets a pass on cleaning up. Tonight, that's Pop." He paused. "Actually, we usually give Pop a pass at least on carrying things – he's kind of earned it over the past 60 years or so." Unmentioned was the fact that Henry used a cane and carrying things while using a cane was not easy.

Henry nodded in acknowledgement. Jimmy stood up to help. Linda gave directions and he followed them even as he watched everyone else do their part.

Jimmy noted that clean up was much quicker with everyone working together.

Finally Frank looked around and said, "Okay. Sean and Jack – plates, spoons, and forks. Nicky – you get the ice cream. I'll bring the cake. Everyone else? Go and sit back down."

The middle generation cleared out and the older and younger generation brought everything in.

Frank ensured everything was put in place and then pulled the cake in front of him. He spoke to Jamie. "I hope you like red velvet cake. The ice cream is a cream cheese ice cream. Abby suggested it as a good combination."

Jamie shrugged and replied, "It sounds good." He gave a small grin to Erin in acknowledgement of what she had said earlier. "A bit much for a weekday night, but it does sound nice for a celebration."

Frank nodded contentedly and, taking a plate from the pile, he put a slice of cake on it. Linda had claimed the ice cream to serve on top/next to it. She then handed it to Danny with who it was for. "Henry."

Soon, everyone had a plate. Frank looked down and said, "Okay, then."

Jamie noted that the desert conversation was much less serious than the dinner conversation. The youngest generation were fully involved.

* * *

All in all, it was both an understood and a new experience for Jamie. He hadn't grown up with family dinners but he thought he could get used to them. At a certain point, however, things started breaking up.

Danny looked around. "Okay. It's getting kind of late. Let's clean up, boys, and get your things. We've got to get you guys in bed – there's school in the morning."

Erin nodded at Nicky. "You, too."

Jamie noted that the kids started moving without complaint and without resentment. Their family had routines and they were comfortable with them.

Erin stood up. "How is Jamie getting in in the morning?"

Frank smiled and said, "Don't worry. We've got that covered."

She nodded. Finally Erin, Nicky, Linda, and the boys hugged Jamie goodbye, as well as the grandfathers. Danny gave a manly hug to Jamie – it was a special occasion, his first visit home – and briefer, side-arm hugs to Frank and Henry.

Henry said, "Help me with the dishes, boys?"

Jamie looked at Frank and they nodded to each other. Jamie said, "Sounds good." He stood up with the other two and they made their way to the kitchen. Soon, the dishwasher was loaded and the leftovers (not much) were put away.

Frank said to the other two, "Come to the study for a nightcap."

Henry grinned at his son and grandson. "Sounds good to me."

Jamie nodded. "Just one, though. I do have to report to the precinct before going and testifying."

Frank nodded. He served the drinks to his son and his father, a moderately sized whisky.

The each took a sip and then Frank opened the draw of the desk and pulled out a couple of things. "Put this on your key ring." He pushed over a key. "This is your key to the house. Usually Pop is home, but not always." Jamie nodded and picked it up with a small amount of solemnity.

Frank smiled and pushed another key over. "I'll have to explain this tomorrow – but put this on your ring too."

Henrys eyes widened. "The Chevelle?"

Frank nodded. "As I said, I'll explain tomorrow."

Jamie was more hesitant, but he put the key on his ring. "Okay, then. Jamie. How was your first Family dinner?"

The three men talked for a short bit before finally heading to bed. Jamie was surprised that, despite being in an unfamiliar place, he dropped off fairly quickly.


	10. Coming Home

Pt 10: Coming Home

Tuesday at 10:00 AM, Jimmy Riordan was done with his testimony in front of the Grand Jury.

Erin was waiting for him.

Erin, giddy at getting her brother back, had used both her clout as a DA as well as the expertise of a friend who was a Divorce Lawyer to figure out everywhere that his identity would need changing. They also had to correct his Social Security number.

Some updates would have to be done by mail, such as the IRS and the New York Department of Taxation and Finance. The New York City Department of Finance would be done in coordination with the NYPD corporate offices as it had to do with a police officer and it was a city office.

She had used her resources as well as the internet to get all the forms that would need filling out and spent a good amount of time filling out the forms for Jamie, copying the forms and the court order, and generally doing something that made her feel she was contributing.

Jimmy had no idea that Erin had taken Monday and Tuesday off in preparation. She would drop him off in time for the "meet and greet" with the baby's family.

* * *

Frank Reagan smiled at the woman who was so appreciative of Jamie's heroic act. "Yes, he's a fine officer and a credit to the department. As for why that award and not something higher, it was at Officer Riordan's own urging."

Sometimes, it was hard to convince people of the right thing.

The NYPD had acceded to the request of the mother of the saved baby to meet him. A few press were invited, but it wasn't a formal ceremony. It had been announced that Officer James Riordan would receive an MPD medal.

The mother thought that saving her son deserved the Medal of Valor, but no one, not Renzulli, Jimmy/Jamie, or Frank or anyone else felt that was appropriate.

It had been hard to convince Jamie to accept the Honorable Mention that was tacked onto the MPD. As far as he was concerned, it was what any cop should have done given the same circumstances.

The reason why it was medal-worthy was that a strict adherence to the safety protocols would have seen the baby dead. There was what was required and what was beyond; and this was beyond.

But, it made the department look good so Jamie accepted it.

Frank heard his phone ring and saw that it was his daughter who had gone to her office. "Hello," he said as he answered.

"Okay. The Grand Jury has decided to indict. The release will go out at the end of day – I figure 6:00 is when the vultures will start to gather."

Frank looked at a clock and saw that it was 5:30. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll get Garrett to get these people out and I'll send him home immediately."

"Okay. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too." Frank hit the disconnect and looked around. He walked over to Garrett and said quietly, "The balloon is about to go up."

Garrett looked immediately worried and then plastered a smile on his face. "Okay, folks. It's been wonderful having you all. The Commissioner and Officer Riordan have to get back on duty though."

* * *

Jamie Reagan sighed as he looked at the home he should have grown up in. The name Jimmy Riordan was now officially a thing of the past.

Sherry Riordan had caused pain for so many people. His mother and brother had died before he could be found.

Sherry would now face years in prison for her choices. He decided he was okay with that.

As he stood there, he saw his Grandfather Henry open the inner door and step onto the stoop, opening the screen door as well. Pop had a wide smile on his face. "You ready?"

He looked at the man and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: It should be understood that the purpose of the story was explore the finding and return of a lost child. I don't have the drive to retell the whole Blue Bloods storyline taking this start into account. There would be a whole lot of drama and people reacting in different ways but I'm not the guy who wants to write all of that.

To be honest, a part of my desire to leave it here it is that my father succumbed to the various illnesses/conditions that put him into the hospital – heart, liver, lungs, it was a long list.

Rest in Peace, Dad. May you find yourself lifted up and in the presence of your Redeemer. Amen.


	11. A Last Bit of Business

A/N: The story was marked as complete, as it was basically done and I was distracted with my father's passing. However, there was one thing that I had wanted to put in which I missed. So, here it goes …

pt 11: A Last Bit of Business

* * *

Sergeant Tony Renzulli was happy to see his partner after a week of becoming acclimated to having a new name. "College Boy! Welcome back!"

Patrol Officer Jamie Reagan (formerly Jimmy Riordan) gave his partner a small smile. "Thanks, Sarge." He looked around. "How have things been since I've been away?"

Tony shrugged. "Well. At first it was a madhouse. Reporters popping up with all kinds of questions. Complete dog and pony show."

Jamie winced. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Tony's voice took on an admonishing tone. "It wasn't your fault – I thought your family would have gotten that through your thick skull by now." He paused. "By the way, as far as fault goes, what's been happening with the case against Riordan?" He was careful not to say "your mother" as she wasn't and Jamie had been adamant about never giving her that title again.

"Erin just told me yesterday. She took a plea." Jamie smirked. "I think she saw how many people wanted to crucify her and she figured it would be safer in jail and away from New York cops and courts."

Tony chuckled. "She's probably right about that. So are you done malingering about and ready to get back to work?"

"I'm all set to go, Sarge."

"Good. We'll ride out right after roll call."

* * *

The two NYPD officers were happy to be back to patrolling. It had been a bit uncomfortable in the precinct as there were a few people who stared but for the most part everyone was calming down.

The two had just brought a purse snatcher back to the house for processing when the Lieutenant found them. "Sergeant Renzulli. Officer Reagan."

The two looked over at Renzulli's immediate superior. "Yes, Lieutenant?" Renzulli answered. Jamie just looked interested.

"I just got a call from 1PP. You need to go to the Commissioner's officer after you get off tour," the Lieutenant said. "I was told that it's to finish up some business regarding the case you closed about your partner there." He nodded toward Jamie.

Renzulli was a bit concerned. "They say exactly what it is?"

The Lt. shrugged. "No. I was told that you weren't in trouble and that it's more a personal than police matter, which is why you are going after tour and not during."

"Okay, Boss. Thanks for the heads up."

"Now get back to work," he said with some humor.

* * *

Tony and Jamie were curious as the elevator moved toward the 14th floor. Tony commented, "I wish I knew what this was about." He looked at Jamie. "Your father didn't say anything to you?"

Jamie shrugged and smiled. "I know as much as you do. I know my grandfather and my father have been singing your praises. So it's probably not something bad."

With that, Tony looked a little less worried. But it was still uncomfortable being called to the Boss's office.

Finally, the arrived at Abby Baker's desk. "Ah. Sergeant Renzulli. Officer Reagan. The Commissioner will be back in a moment. Please have a seat." She gave the two a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Detective," Jamie said, Tony nodding in agreement.

The two waited for ten minutes until they saw the Commissioner coming from the elevator. They stood up at attention. Both had seen that Frank Reagan was accompanied by his father and a man in a suit. Tony thought he looked familiar but he couldn't recall where he had seen the man's picture before.

Frank smiled at the two as he stopped in front of them. "At ease, boys. This is not a Commissioner thing. This is a Mr. Reagan, or even a Frank thing." The two relaxed. Frank asked, "How was your first tour back, son?"

Jamie gave a small smile. "There were a few stares, but overall? It was nice to get back out there."

Frank nodded. "Good." He addressed Tony. "Tony, have you met my father?"

Tony nodded. "When he was in your chair." He addressed Henry. "It's good to see you again, Commissioner."

Henry waved that off. "You can call me Henry." He reached out his hand. "I want to personally thank you for helping to return my grandson to his family. And you and your wife are invited to Sunday dinner this week - the rest of the family wants to thank you too."

Tony shook his hand. "It was my pleasure. I just wish someone could have done it years ago." Henry nodded in agreement.

Frank said, "Come on in to the office. We need to take care of a couple of things."

Tony nodded and they followed the Commissioner and his entourage inside.

When they were all inside, Frank looked at everyone. "Okay. Technically, we are all off duty." He reached up to his coat and pulled his pin and put it in his pocket. "So I feel free to ask: Does anyone want a drink?"

Henry said, "I'll take one."

Tony nodded. "I guess I'll take one too." Jamie motioned that he would accept one, as did Abby Baker, who had followed them in.

Frank retrieved an almost full bottle of scotch and glasses as he said, "By the way. This is Angelo Gallo."

Tony was a bit shocked – he knew the name Angelo Gallo. Jamie was confused. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gallo." He said. Tony looked freaked out.

Frank smirked as he said, "Yes, Sergeant. I am well aware of Ange's client list and that many of them have been investigated as having ties to the mob." Angelo Gallo himself looked amused. "Regardless of that, Ange here is one of my oldest friends – we grew up together. I became a cop and he became a lawyer – he wanted to make more money than me."

Tony nodded. "I see. Nice to meet you, Mr. Gallo," he said.

Ange's amusement was obvious. "Yes. I know. Mob lawyer." He looked more serious. "But know this about me – I am strictly a lawyer, doing the best job I can for my clients who, like anyone else, deserve the best efforts of their lawyer. I do not involve myself in their affairs beyond that activity." He nodded his head toward Frank. "Frankie knows or we would have parted ways a long time ago."

Henry snorted as he accepted the drink from his son. "Even when they were kids, I always knew Angelo was more comfortable with the rougher sort. But he always was a good friend to Francis' so I kept out of it."

Angelo nodded with a smirk. "Mr. Reagan always did keep an eye on anyone I hung out with."

Henry chuckled as Frank finished ensuring everyone had a glass. "He still calls me Mr. Reagan."

Ange raised his glass with everyone else and then took a sip. "It's respectful. And I will always be respectful toward my best friend's father."

Frank said, "Anyway. Ange is here as a family friend to handle something we asked him to take care of." He paused. "You are aware that when Jamie was taken that a reward was offered for information leading to the arrest and conviction of whoever was responsible for his kidnapping?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. When I came back from Buffalo with Jamie I signed a waiver. According to the rules for such rewards I wasn't eligible because I was a member of the police force acting within the performance of my duties. I didn't do this for the reward, so I was fine with signing the waiver."

Henry set down his glass and said, "Yes. That's true. For the reward offered by the Department. However, that was not the only reward offered. The Reagan family also offered up a reward, payable to anyone providing information leading to the safe return of Jamie to the family as well as information leading to the capture and conviction of whoever was responsible."

Tony was taken aback. "I did not know that."

Frank motioned them to the couches in the office. "Actually, to be perfectly honest, we had forgotten about it. Ange called to remind me last week."

Angelo sat back in one of the chairs. "When the kid was taken, I was asked as a personal favor to get the money deposited and set up to pay. In the first few years, I would talk to Frankie and Mr. Reagan about it, but at a certain point, it became too upsetting and I was asked to manage the funds and to set up a trust, payable when the kid was found. I was given complete control over it. And it was a good thing too."

Jamie was curious. "Why is that?"

Angelo looked at him. "Well, kid, it's like this: My oldest friend in the world and his father gave me a bunch of money to look after. As the years went by, it became less and less likely that it would be paid. For example, on your 18th birthday, I considered that if you were ever found that it might be that you might have grown up with a criminal and they might have gotten you into a criminal life too." He smirked at Frank. "I should have known that with a father like Frankie and a mother like Mary that that would never have happened."

Frank grinned. "I could have told you that."

Angelo nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, I had to consider that as a possibility. With my regular clients being involved with things that I might personally have a problem with, managing the money for the reward was my favorite pastime as it was something that was completely clean and was something I could do for Frankie's family. I was given carte blanche and asked to not discuss it so as to not upset the family." He looked at Frank and said, "I think you'll be very pleased with what I've done."

Frank looked at Jamie and said, "When he called me, he's was giddy as a school girl. I keep asking what he's so happy about but he wouldn't tell me." Frank looked both amused and exasperated.

Jamie looked at Angelo and said, "So, what's gotten you so giddy?"

Angelo picked up his briefcase and put it on the coffee table. "Well, I get to finally disperse the proceeds from the trusts I set up." He snapped open the locking mechanism and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "First. I need this signed by the Commissioner verifying that Jamison Reagan was returned to the family safe and healthy and that the person responsible for his disappearance was found and successfully convicted."

Frank reached for the paper and, after looking it over, he took a pen out of his pocket and signed the form. He handed this back to Angelo.

"Good." He pulled out another form. "This is another form naming Anthony Renzulli as the person responsible for recovering Jamison Reagan to the family and successfully providing the information leading to the conviction of Sherry Riordan, kidnapper. I need Frankie, Mr. Reagan, and Detective Baker to sign this one."

Each one signed the form as it was passed around.

Angelo looked it over, signed it himself, and put it away. He then took out another form and, holding it, said, "Sorry. But in order to keep things strictly legit and separate from any other client, I had to set up a lot of safeguards. In my line of work, something could have happened and I needed to make certain that even if I was gone it would be managed properly. I was happy to do it. But it also means that there are a lot of forms to sign to settle this out."

Jamie and Tony as well as the others all had to sign several things. He had to sign that he was, in fact, recovered.

He also had to sign a form that he accepted the value of a second trust that had been split off. "Aren't there taxes involved with this?" he asked.

Angelo said, "The accountant which helped me manage the trusts has that covered. When you get the check, you'll be given his contact information and he'll help make certain that any liabilities are taken care of." He looked at Tony. "Same goes for you."

Tony nodded. "That's good. I honestly don't know how to handle taxes for money I wasn't expecting." He looked at one of the papers. "This said $25,000. Right?"

Angelo smirked and Jamie commented, "I saw on one of the forms that it was changed twenty years ago to the value of the trust as of the date of my recovery with the _minimum_ of $25,000."

Angelo nodded. "I thought it was a shame that the money was sitting there doing nothing. And as long as it was ready to be paid, I wanted to do right by Frankie and whoever gave him his son back."

Tony looked nervous. "So how much is it, actually?"

Angelo looked through his papers and, seeing that everything was signed, he looked at Tony and said, "Well, at the date of liquidation, it was a bit more than that." He reached in and pulled out a certified check. "I think I'll let Mr. Reagan hand this over as he was the one who originally put up the money." He passed the check to Frank to hand over to Henry. Frank's eyes widened a bit when he saw the amount. He handed it to his father.

Henry looked at the check and actually said, "Woah." He looked at Angelo. "Are you certain? This is quite a bit more than I was expecting."

Angelo replied, "As I said, it was my favorite hobby. Once the principal was secure I invested the proceeds pretty intensively – high risk, high payout." He looked at Frank. "I can't tell you how relieved I was that I hadn't put it into real estate. That crash in 08' would have wrecked it."

Frank said, "It seems like a bit much."

Angelo said, "Consider this. The DOW was sitting at 1500 or so when we set this up. If I had just put it into the stock market and left it alone with minimal management, it would have been about a 5 times payout. And I was a bit more aggressive than that."

Frank considered that and nodded. "Okay. I can see that." He looked at Tony. "You don't have a heart condition, do you?"

Tony, who was now very nervous, said, "Not that I know of."

Frank nodded. "That's good." He looked over at his father. "Well, Pop?"

Henry was now smirking as he passed over the check to Tony.

Tony looked at the check and gasped. "Are you serious?"

Gallo nodded. "Let's just say I pulled out after 9/11 and made certain that it was safe from the volatility. And when Ford hit $1.87 per share, I bought big."

Jamie said, "Can I look?"

Tony handed him the check. Jamie's eyes widened at the figure: $221,736.45. "That's quite a bit more than $25,000."

Angelo smirked again and pulled another check out. "Well, I should also point out that I split it on your 18th birthday to account for any legal bills you might incur or college costs if you didn't have any record." And with that he handed over a check for the same amount with the name Jamison Reagan on it.

Frank looked at his shocked son and then said to Angelo, "You're right. I _am_ pleased."

Jamie, shell shocked, looked up and said, "This is too much."

Angelo chuckled and said, "Sorry, kid. The conditions for the trust have been satisfied and it was dissolved according to New York State law. I am legally obligated to see that the sums involved are paid out. What you do with the money now is completely on you." He sighed. "I'm going to miss working those trusts though."

Henry said with some amusement, "I should have had you looking over my retirement savings."

Angelo shrugged. "Yeah, but for that I would have taken a fee. For this," he motioned towards the checks that Tony and Jamie were holding, "I didn't take a single dime." He looked at Frank. "I was just happy to be doing something for your family. It was personal. I remember how bad things were and I can't tell you how happy I was to finally be paying it out in full."

Frank nodded and said quietly, "Thanks, Ange. I couldn't have asked for more from you – and would have been happy with much less."

Angelo smirked, "Buy me dinner at Paolo's and we'll be even."


End file.
